Her Butler
by TeamHybrid2012
Summary: Sebastian is put back on the mortal plane so he can now serve for his master's daughter, Lilith Phantomhive. He must protect her from all evils, but can he save her from himself? Please Read! Sebastian x OC Rated M for later chapters.
1. Her Butler, Vigilant

"Yes, my Lord," I answered and jumped off the cliff, Ciel tucked safely in my arms. I was forever damned to be the butler of a demon, but as we continued to fall, the world around me went black, and something felt wrong. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the familiar dark place, and Ciel was no longer in my arms. I looked around at the bright white light that came from every direction. But there was a gray tinge to it in only one direction. And from there is where the woman came.

"What have you done with my master?" I growled, feeling my demonic prowess stir inside me.

"What master?" the tinkling voice laughed. I gasped, and looked down to see myself no longer in a butler's uniform, gloves no longer hiding my hands from the world. And, there on my left hand, the seal no longer colored my skin. I gasped again, and ran my fingers over my skin, just to see if it was real.

"What have you done?" I asked as I tried to look at the woman.

"I want you to help me, but the only way you can do that is if you are broken from your contract with Ciel Phantomhive. However, your days as a butler are not over. Elizabeth is having a child, and she is claiming it as Ciel's. Of course everyone believes her, and we need the child under the Phantomhive name anyway. So your job is to go to Elizabeth and persuade her into letting you make a contract with the child once she is old enough to understand. If you fail to do so, we will trap you with Ciel for the rest of eternity, contract or not. Do you understand?" the woman asked. I still could not get a clear look at her face.

"Why would I want to bind myself to a bastard child?" I asked.

"Ciel sought you to help fulfill all the wrongs in his own life, whereas his _daughter_ will help _you_ get back at all the people who have ever done you wrong," the woman said. Somehow I could sense her smile, as if this were a good thing for me.

"So, as her butler, I am supposed to make her happy by seeking my own revenge? That doesn't make much sense," I said plainly.

"Oh, you demons. No, that is not quite the way it will go. I will be weaving a colorful web of lies around her entire life, and when her mother is in an accident, you will help her exact revenge. But really you will be satisfied as well. Do you understand now?" she sighed.

"I suppose so," I answered finally.

"Good, now go watch over the mother and child for now. Many people seek to hurt them even now. I am counting on you not to screw this up, or else," the woman nearly growled. I bowed to her and started to turn away when she stopped me. "I also want you to take something with you. It has been longing for you since it arrived," the woman said, and then in a flash it felt as though I were falling.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in the courtyard of the Phantomhive estate, and the building had worn away over the years. Next to me I heard a heavy panting and yipping. I turned to see Pluto staring at me with his tongue lolling out his mouth.

"Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?" I closed my eyes and sighed. Pluto woofed at me again, and then licked me from chin to hairline. This was going to be a difficult task to do alone. But if I couldn't fix an estate for my future master, then what kind of butler would I be?

The child was born, and she looked exactly like Ciel. She was a quiet child, never one to scream, or fuss, and her eyes were very watchful.

"Now isn't she the most beautiful baby you ever saw?" Finny fussed over her as he held out a hand-carved doll.

"She is indeed," May-Rin smiled down at the child as she wiggled a rag doll at her.

"She will be mighty beautiful when she gets older," Bard said as he held out a tiny metal bird to her. She didn't reach for any of the items, but merely lay back and watched each person above her. But then her gaze went back to the butler standing a few feet away from everyone else. His eyes glowed demonically red, and it made her smile and giggle, which in turn made him smile.

"She really seems to like you, Sebastian," Finny turned and smiled at the old acquaintance. In the previous months, Sebastian had come to each of them again and asked them to come back to the estate. When they asked why he was not with Ciel, he told them something that was as close to the truth as he could get. He told them that Ciel passed away. Of course news spread quickly, and many mourned the death of the young earl, but the servants knew that they had a new heir to protect and provide for, and they were all willing and ready to do whatever was necessary.

"Well I hope so; I am the one who is going to be taking care of her. If she didn't like me then that would create some problems, now wouldn't it?' he smiled at his companions.

"May-Rin!" Elizabeth called from another room. Whereas she could just ring a bell, Elizabeth knew the power of her voice and used it at every chance she got. May-Rin jumped, and then ran to Elizabeth's call. The others slowly followed her out, probably to make sure she made it in one piece. Sebastian took that chance to go take a closer look at the child. Lilith, ironic that the name she had was one that represented the very first demon in history. Sebastian thought it fitting for a child who would have such a dark life, just as her father had. As he continued to look at her, she watched him. He thought it strange that whenever he was in a room with her, all she could do was stare at him. He found it oddly… hypnotizing. Suddenly, she smiled up at him and started laughing. He jumped a little and blinked surprisingly at her. Nothing ever gave this reaction to him, unless it was Pluto.

"I think she wants you to hold her," Tanaka said from behind him. Sebastian turned to the older butler and gave him a strange look. "When master Ciel was a baby, he would always do that to me when he wanted me to hold him. It means that she has affection and trust for you," Tanaka said as he lifted Lilith from her crib. He held her for a moment before trying to pass her on to Sebastian, but he backed away.

"I've never held a baby," he admitted. Hell, even making the deal with Ciel was something new to him. It seemed like each time he had to make a deal for a tasty soul to eat, the ages got younger and younger.

"Here, I will show you," Tanaka said as he came closer with Lilith. "Hold your arm like this… good, and cradle her head there, and hold her close to your upper chest. There, you are holding a baby," Tanaka smiled at Sebastian, and then just left him standing there with her. Sebastian still felt uneasy holding the child, but he had the feeling that this was definitely not going to be the last time he ever held her. He noticed that the more he stood there and watched her, the easier it was to hold her, and he eventually found himself rocking slowly from foot to foot. She was easily lulled to sleep, and Sebastian found that he liked children that were quiet and low maintenance. He thought, maybe this task will be easier than he thought.

Sebastian, once again, thanked the heavens that Lilith was an easy child to care for. Her mother, on the other hand, was quite a challenge. Though Sebastian knew he was really there to care for the young girl, her mother was constantly bickering and whining at him like he was supposed to care.

"Sebastian, this meat is too dry. Sebastian, the house is too dark. Sebastian, wear brighter colors. Sebastian, my tea isn't fruity enough. Sebastian, the flowers don't look happy. Sebastian, Lilith needs to look cuter. Sebastian, call the dressmaker, I need new clothes. Sebastian, learn to smile more."

Sometimes he just wanted to come at her with a freshly polished silver candlestick. But, being the sophisticated and loyal butler that he was, Sebastian refrained from doing so. Instead, he merely obliged to her wishes, and then made sure to leave her as soon as his tasks were done. It was at times like those when Sebastian truly longed for Ciel again. Even if he were a demon, Sebastian knew Ciel would never demand such ridiculous things from his faithful butler.

It was on one of those days when I realized that Lilith herself was no trouble, but it sure followed her like a bad omen. Lilith was teething, and cried a lot more than any of us were used to. But knowing the reason behind her stressful cries made me very forgiving to the young child. Her mother, on the other hand, was not quite so understanding.

"Sebastian, take her away immediately. Her cries are driving me raving mad! And as soon as you tuck her away, come back and serve me my afternoon tea," she demanded grumpily. Lilith had kept the mansion up the previous night with her crying, and it seemed that Lady Elizabeth hadn't gotten any sleep. I bowed without a word, and then took baby Lilith away so her mother could refrain from strangling the poor creature.

I took her to her nursery, and carefully placed her within the comfortable confines of her cradle. Then, I picked up a soft doll and handed it to her. It seemed that once Lilith had something to stick against her aching tooth, she calmed immediately. She stopped her crying and almost instantly her eyes started to droop. With no sleep the previous night, this would be the perfect chance for her to rest and give her mother a long needed break. I stood above her cradle and she watched me with sleepy eyes. I smiled down at the child, and she returned a slight smile.

"Rest Lilith, I will be back to check on you," I whispered to the child. As if understanding what I said, she closed her eyes and started to doze off. Once I was sure she was safe and comfortable, I left the room and went to make some tea for Lady Elizabeth. As I heated the water, I made sure to fill the pot with enough tea bags to make her tea "fruity enough". It truly drove me up the wall, having to hear her complain about how none of her tea was strong or sweet enough. Really, it was unnecessary for any one person to want to drink anything that strong. But, if I was the perfect Phantomhive butler, then it was not my duty to complain about the tea, only to serve it.

As I pushed the tea cart towards the sitting room, I heard a faint crash and voices from the nursery. I stopped pushing the cart and went to investigate. When I pushed open the door, everything seemed quiet and untouched. I looked around a little closer, and finally noticed a speck of dirt over by the window that I know for sure wasn't there before. I was only able to take a few steps into the room before a gunshot was heard and everything went black for a moment. I could a baby cry and men shouting to each other.

The men took off with the baby, thanking their lucky stars that no one was there to witness them kidnapping the child. Their boss, Carl Woodley, would be happy to hear that they caught the brat with only the expense of one person. Ever since Ciel Phantomhive had discovered his smuggling of Lady Blanc through the Funtom Company, Woodley wanted to get his revenge. So, their original plan was to kidnap Lady Elizabeth, and hold her ransom for enough money to buy out the Funtom Company, but when they heard of her child, they decided the young girl would be better leverage.

They got into a car, throwing the child in a basket in the backseat, and started to drive to the East End. The car ride was long and cold, the winter months approaching fast. Unfortunately for the henchmen, the young girl cried all the way to the mansion. The youngest henchman in their group, was in charge of the child, and saw it as a major chore. When the men were inside, they went straight to Woodley, and showed him the child.

"This is perfect, now all we have to do is hold her captive until we get the money we need. Hand her of to the young servant boy, he can take care of her until it is time," Woodley said. The youngest henchman nodded, and went to find the young boy. The young boy had been working in the Italian's house for about a year and a half. He had recently lost his family, and was left on his own. He was wondering through the streets when the carriage of the Italian nearly ran him over. He was offered a job at his house, and the young boy was all too eager to accept.

"Servant boy, where are you?" the young henchman called out.

"Please sir, use my name and I will come faster," he heard the young boys voice call from the kitchen. The young henchman entered the kitchen and found the young boy assisting the chef.

"Woodley asked for you to watch of the Phantomhive child until further notice," the young man sneered and handed off the baby.

"Phantomhive child? Oh dear, that is truly a force they should not have meddled in," the young servant boy sighed. He pulled aside the blanket from around the child's face. The young boy gasped when he saw the face. It looked exactly like Ciel's, except maybe a little more feminine. From the big blue eyes and pale skin, to the charcoal gray hair, this was definitely Ciel's child. The young boy knew that where ever there was a Phantomhive, there was one person who was not far behind.

"I am going to go settle the child," the young boy told the cook.

"Thank you, Freckles."

Meanwhile, Sebastian had finally found enough strength to pick himself up off the floor. He brushed off his coat, even though he knew it would do nothing for the blood stain. He lithely went to the broken window and jumped down, his feet landing with a faint thud on the ground. He listened to the land, and far away he could hear the crying of a child. Sebastian sighed, taking off in a run.

Once he reached the main, they were much easier to follow by the car tracks. Sebastian ran as fast as his demonic body would carry him (which is quite fast) and hoped that the fiends did nothing to harm baby Lilith. He followed the car tracks until he reached a reasonably nice mansion on the East Side. Something about the carriage and markings of the building seemed familiar. Sebastian stood out of view of the guards and studied the mansion for a moment. Just as he was about to dismiss the owner, the face popped into his head.

Carl Woodley.

Meanwhile, Freckles felt quite uncomfortable keeping hold of the Phantomhive child. Even though the young boy was upset with the family for what they did to his own family, he still could not forget the feelings of companionship he felt towards Ciel, even if they were not reciprocated. He stared down at the little baby girl and smiled at her. She stared back up at him with large blue eyes, and then smiled back a toothless grin. Freckles couldn't help but chuckle at her pure cuteness.

But he still didn't feel safe holding the baby away from the family. If anything, returning the baby would be the smartest choice. If he returned the child, the he might be let free by the butler. More than anything, Freckles wished to be rid of this horrible place. Finally surpassing the pit in his stomach, Freckles decided that was exactly what he was going to do. He held the child tightly in his arms, and quietly started to stalk out of the house. Thankfully, because he is a servant, no one noticed Freckles sneaking out the back of the house. Little did he realize that he chose the right time to be rid of the horrible mansion.

Sebastian chose his plan of action well and slowly stalked up to the house. The men guarding the outside of the house were easily taken care of by carefully placed hits to the head or throat. He walked through the front doors, and as soon as he entered, he was bombarded. Men with guns were everywhere, but Sebastian was too quick for them. There was an expensive suit of armor next to the door, and Sebastian easily ripped the shield away to protect himself.

He leapt into the mansion, startling the gunmen closest to him. he hit them each with the shield and eliminated them from the battle. Unfortunately, that meant he was momentarily distracted from the others, and was shot once in the side and once in the leg. Growling low in his throat, Sebastian's eyes flashed red and he stormed after the others. Some of the men were starting to catch on to the danger, and fled for their lives. Others, too stupid or too prideful, stayed to endure the wrath of Sebastian Michaelis, one hell of a butler.

Carl Woodley sat in his study, comfortable in his chair smoking a cigar. Everything was going according to plan. Or so he thought until he heard the shouts and screams of frightened men outside his door. Immediately, the men in the study with him sprung into action by taking their place at the door. Surprisingly, there was a soft knock at the door before it opened slightly and a butler entered. Woodley thought he might have recognized the man, but wasn't quite sure where he had met him before.

"Good evening sir, how may I be of help to you?" Woodley smiled. Suddenly, the butler pulled a handful of kitchen silver out of his pocket and flung it at his personal guards. Woodley jumped in surprise, and then, as if hit by a train, he recognized the man stalking towards him murderously.

"Y-you are the Phantomhive butler," he stammered, shrinking back in his chair as Sebastian moved closer.

"Yes, I am sir. And I have come to retrieve baby Lilith," Sebastian growled low. The man in front of him was desperately trying to keep his cool, but was failing horribly, or at least it looked that way through the eyes of the demon.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you where the child is. She was put into the care of one of our servants, and if he had any inclination of harm in the mansion, he most likely left already," Woodley stammered.

"What is the servant's name?" Sebastian asked.

"I am not sure of his Christian name, but the others call him Freckles," the sniveling man said.

"Thank you very much. Now if you don't mind_" before Sebastian finished his sentence, he reached out and twisted the man's neck. With a sickening snap, he breathed his last breath. "Freckles, you better not harm the child," Sebastian threatened aloud. And then he took off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hours later, Sebastian still had no clue where to look for the child. Freckled was either hiding her very well, or he was farther away than Sebastian thought. He had no idea where to look, and no idea what to do, which was a first fort he demon. Sebastian decided to go back to the mansion and have Pluto sniff her out, so he started the long run home.

Sebastian went around the back of the mansion to enter through the servant's quarters so as not to be suspicious. He passed Pluto on the way; he kept yelping and pushing him away from the house. Getting annoyed with the dog, he pushed him away and scolded him. He rounded the rest of the way to the door, and slowly descended the stairs. After a few steps, he froze and really looked at what was at the door. There resting at the base of the door was baby Lilith. Sebastian immediately ran to her and scooped her up into his arms. He was happy to see her fact asleep and completely unscathed.

"Smart choice, child," Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder. He cradled Lilith in his arms and went inside with her. As soon as he entered the house, he heard the screaming of a one woman in particular.

"Sebastian, where's my tea?" lady Elizabeth screamed. Sebastian flinched and immediately looked down at Lilith. She seemed to be unfazed by the noise. Sebastian sighed in relief, and then sighed again in exasperation. The day was long, but it was far from over.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are even worth the trouble," he sighed and kissed Lilith lightly on her head. Then he headed up to settle her into bed and make tea.


	2. Her Butler, Tender

It had been raining for three days and nights, and we were stuck inside the property. It was too wet to go out and play and it would be too difficult to travel anywhere because the carriage would get stuck in the mud. Or at least that's what Mother told me. I think she just didn't want to get wet. So instead I was forced to stay inside and play quietly. I don't know about you, but trying the get a five year old too stay cooped up inside and play _quietly_ was nearly impossible. At least, it was for me anyway.

So instead of staying in my toy room, I ran off to the servant's quarters and decided to play with them instead. First, I ran into Finny. He was walking down the hall with a box of china in his arms. It seemed that since he could not do his duty as a gardener due to the rain, he was set about helping the others with their daily chores. When he saw me, his face immediately lit up, and his eyes sparkled in only a way that Finny's could.

"Why hello there, little Lilith!" he smiled cheerfully.

"Finny, will you play with me?" I asked, batting my long lashes, knowing their hidden power.

"Oh, I don't know. Mister Sebastian asked me to help Mey-Rin with the dishes. Your mother has a guest coming for dinner, and we have to be prepared," he said with a slight frown.

"Please? Just for a little while, I promise I will leave you alone if you play one game with me," I smiled up at him. His eyes were trapped on me, and I could see his resolve cracking at the seams.

"I'm sorry Lilith, but I just can't play right now. But how about this, if you stick with me I will tell you this really cool story I heard," Finny smiled, his eyes lighting up again.

"Ooh, please tell me," I smiled and pleaded.

"Then follow me my lady, and listen carefully to my tale," Finny said as he walked towards the dining room. "There is this story going around about a man who lives in Romania," Finny started.

"Where's Romania?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but that's where this man lives. He is rumored to be a hunter, but not just your average kind of hunter. It is rumored that he was found near death on the steps of a church, and the local monks took him in. when they asked him where he was from, he had no idea. They asked him if he had a family, and he said he didn't remember. They say that all he remembers was the face of a horrible creature. The church was astonished by what they heard, but they knew of the creatures he spoke of. So they trained him to go out and fight off the creatures in the world."

"As he went into the world, he discovered that there were many more creatures than he ever imagined, so he studied each carefully before killing them off. His very first encounter was with a vampire who was in love with a young woman he thought to be the resurrection of his long lost love. He chased after the woman, country through country, and the hunter was always hot in his heels. When the vampire came to discover the intentions of this hunter, he decided to try and rid of the hunter himself. Being one of the most powerful vampires in history, he thought that he would be able to defeat the simple human man, but the hunter's knowledge was deep, and it was easy for him to defeat the vampire."

"Now knowing what he was capable of, he went around the world in search of all these creatures, and killed them off to keep the people safe. But one day, just as he was about to leave Liverpool, he heard a rumor about a new creature that hat strolled into town. It was rumored to have great black wings darker than any well. Its eyes were as red as blood, and its teeth were sharp. It was said that it had long black claws and shiny leathery skin. The hunter was completely captivated by the sound of this monster, because it was unlike anything he had ever heard of before."

"So that night the hunter went out in search for the creature. He searched high and low, all through the town and even in parts outside the town. Just when he was about to give up, he ran into a strange man. The man was tall and dark, wearing black clothes and keeping to himself. The hunter had not seen this particular man in town before, and the way he was dressed seemed to tip off the hunter, so he followed the strange man. It was only when he saw the stranger kill a woman that he decided to act. He stopped the man and asked him to turn himself over for the good of the people and the forgiveness of God. The strange man merely snorted at him, and told him to be gone or he would die next. The hunter challenged the creature, asking what it called itself. 'I am a demon, from the darkest depths of hell' the creature answered. 'Well demon, prepare to meet your end' the hunter said as he pulled out a jug of holy water. The demon snorted at him again. 'Tell me your name, so that I might remember the only man to ever stand up to one of my kind' the demon demanded."

"What's his name Finny?" I asked, completely caught up in his story.

"Van Helsing," he whispered. I gasped at his dramatic tone, and was ready to hear the fate of the demon, but we were cut short.

"Finnian, please get back to work. Our guest is arriving in three hours and we are nowhere near ready yet," Sebastian came around the corner, bellowing out to the gardener.

"Yes sir!" Finny said as he took off back to the kitchen.

"Aw, Sebastian, he was telling me a cool story," I whined as Sebastian approached me with an amused smile.

"I'm glad to hear his story was so entertaining, but mister Finnian has obligations tonight, and I am afraid that is more important than telling you a silly story," Sebastian smiled down at me.

"Sebastiiaaaaann," I whined and threw my small arms around his leg. I clung to him and rubbed my face on the fine wool of his pants. I was a little upset that he interrupted my story with Finny, but when I was close to Sebastian like this, everything inside of me felt calm.

"I am sorry my lady, but I promise, tomorrow the schedule is clear, and the rain is supposed to stop. If you'd like, we can all go outside and enjoy a bit of the sunshine," he smiled down at me, stroking my hair.

"You promise?" I asked, looking up at him with large clear eyes.

"Of course," he said, putting his hand over his heart and bending down on one knee. This put him down to my level, and I was quick to wrap my arms around his neck, clinging to him like a life preserver.

"Do I have to be at the dinner tonight?" I asked quietly.

"No, this is a business dinner. Bard will be serving you separately," Sebastian said as he pulled away to look at my sad face.

"Can I eat with the other servants?" I asked quietly, knowing it was wrong to even ask in the first place.

"Lilith, you know that is improper," Sebastian said, giving me that look saying that I should know that by now.

"I know, I just don't want eat by myself again," I said in a small voice, my eyes pricking with tears. It was quite rare when I got to eat a meal with my mother, and she got especially angry if she found out I took dinner with the servants. It put me in a hard place, always being alone, but being so close to having what I want. It was crushing for a young girl, especially one who had no siblings to turn to. There was only me and the other servants, and some times Pluto. Sebastian sighed and pulled me close.

"Alright, as long as we can be really sneaky, I will let you eat with them tonight, but you must not give your mother any inkling that you are not eating alone tonight," Sebastian whispered secretively. I smiled softly and threw my arms back around Sebastian's neck.

"Oh thank you so much, Sebastian!" I smiled and hugged him with all my strength (which wasn't a lot for some one that tiny).

"You are very welcome, Lilith. And if you are really good, I will make you something special for dessert, okay?" he smiled and winked at me.

"Alright, I promise to be good," I said crossing my heart. Sebastian pat my head gently, and stood, striding through the double doors to the dining room.

I watched him as he made the table and finished the preparations for dinner. When my mother told me to go hide myself and behave, I ran the long way around the house and back down the servant's quarters. It was there that I stationed myself, and the others were happy to have me. The dinner lasted for about two hours, and then they moved into the study for a meeting. After settling my mother and her guest, Sebastian joined us down in the kitchen, where he made each of us some rich chocolate cake. Sebastian sat with us, laughing about silly antics and stories, until the late hours of the night. He had to leave temporarily to escort our guest out, and then came down to inform Mey-Rin that my mother was ready for bed. Then he turned to me and gave me that knowing looking. As much as I tried to hide it, I was truly exhausted from following Sebastian around, and he helped me up to bed.

After a nice long bath and dressing for bed, I was ready to pass out. Sebastian tucked me snuggly into bed and made sure I was cuddled up with my favorite black cat plushy. Just as Sebastian was about to leave, I stopped him.

"Sebastian, are demons real?" I asked, not being able to forget the story Finny had told me earlier.

"I believe they do, yes. But there are people out there who don't believe they exist," he said as he came back to sit next to me on the bed. He placed the candelabra down on the side table and turned to me with a questioning look.

"Do you think that all demons are evil?' I asked.

"I don't know exactly what to define as evil, but I believe demon's do what they have to, to survive, just as humans do," he explained.

"Do all demons kill people?" I asked.

"I believe that most would, yes. But like I said, they only do what they have to, so survive. Just as men go out and kill elk and deer for food, demons go out and kill people for food. It is all a part of the natural balance. But I believe if they didn't have to they would have no reason to even be around humans," Sebastian explained, as if he were an expert on such a thing.

"Do all demon's want to hurt people?" I asked, this time with a large yawn following.

"No, I don't believe all demons wish to hurt people. There are many demon's who are captivated by a human's behavior, anxious to learn their ways and thoughts. There are some demons who want to make allies and even become friends with humans. If they did not at least have some form of respect for the human race, they would not be able to easily blend with their kind. Demons are just as much like humans as anything else. There are the good ones and bad ones, and they all find a way to live amongst each other in some sort of peace," Sebastian smiled and stroked my hair. I yawned again and he smiled. "Now Lilith, if you want to play tomorrow, then you must get a full night's sleep," he said as he stood and took hold of the candelabra.

"Alright, thank you for answering my questions. Goodnight, Sebastian," I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Sebastian whispered before leaving the room. I fell asleep quickly, but I was far from having sweet dreams.

_The __streets __were __dark __and __dank, __and __I __could __hear __some__one __screaming __from __far __away. __I __ran __as __fast __as __my __little __legs __could __push __me, __and __just __when __I __rounded __the __corner __of __an __alley, __I __saw __a __tall __dark __man __standing __over __a __woman. __Her __eyes __were __wide __open, __staring __up __at __the __starless __sky, __blood __trickling __from __the __corner __of __her __mouth. __Her __skin __was __pale __and __gray, __and __her __eyes __almost __seemed __glazed __over. __The __man __turned __when __he __heard __me __approach, __but __it __was __then, __when __his __eyes __went __past __me __that __I __realized __I __was __not __alone. __I __turned __and __saw __a __cloaked __figure __standing __just __beyond __my __shoulder, __and __he __wore __a __silver __cross __around __his __neck._

_ "Stop there demon, and give up this retched fight. You need not flee any longer if you give over your soul for the lord's forgiveness," the cloaked man said in a deep voice. _

_ "Nonsense hunter, I will not so easily surrender as your other victims have before. I am a demon from the darkest depths of hell, and I refuse to let some measly human take me down without a fight," the demon snarled at the man, and something in my mind was telling me that this was all familiar. The demon was an ugly creature, with gray shiny skin that seemed to almost hang on his frame. His fangs stuck out of his mouth and spittle dripped from the corners of his mouth. His claws were long and gnarly, colored nearly as black as the night. His hair was long, almost to his waist, and greasy shiny. His eyes were red like he had busted all the vessels in his eyes. A rotting stench came from the end of the alley, and I had the feeling that it wasn't coming from the deceased woman. _

_ The man behind me stepped around me and removed his cloak and hat. He was very tall and handsome, and there was something about his back that seemed all too familiar. When I took a closer look, I realized that the man was indeed Sebastian! Sebastian was there to save the world from evil creatures; always caring for those in need. _

_ "Give up now, and I shall treat you kindly in your demise," Sebastian shouted to the demon at the end of the alley. _

_ "Give me your name, and I will remember it even after I devour you, as the man who stood up to a demon," the creature growled. _

_ "Van Helsing," Sebastian said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, man and creature jumped for each other, death cries leaving their lips. _

"NOO!" I screamed. I sat up in bed and looked around me in the darkness. Lightening struck outside the window, making me jump again. My heart was beating faster than a mouse's, and I was getting paranoid about every moving shape in the darkness. I jumped from my bed, flung open my bedroom door, and ran down the hall to my mother's room. I opened the door quietly, and swiftly went to her bedside. "Mother, wake up," I said with a shaky voice.

"Lilith, what are you doing out of bed?" my mother asked in a groggy voice.

"Mother, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you, please?' I asked.

"Lilith, no, I have very important matters to handle tomorrow. I need all the sleep I can get," she murmured and turned her back to me.

"Bit mother, please_" I started.

"Lilith, I said no, now go back to your own bed!" mother yelled at me. I gasped and stepped back. As of late, mother had been really short of patience, and it always seemed to be thrown my way. I stepped back quietly, making my way out of her room. Once I was back in the hall, I could feel tears gathering in my eyes.

So suddenly, I heard a squeak from somewhere behind me, and something furry brush against the back of my leg. I gasped, and my heart took off again. This time, there was only one place I knew I would feel safe. As I ran down the corridor, I continued to hear hoots, howls, screeches, and much more, sending me into a crazier frenzy of fear. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, and when I found myself running down a narrow hallway, I was crying and breathing hard.

At the end of the narrow hall, there was a closed door with light leaking out from underneath. I ran to the door, knocked quickly twice, and then let myself inside.

"Lilith, what are you doing out of bed?" Sebastian asked, surprised to see me. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, still wearing his uniform pants and shirt. He studied me for a moment before reaching out and taking me into his arms. I practically fell into his arms, sobbing like a baby.

"Sebastian, it was so terrible, there was an ugly demon and he was going to hurt you and I was so scared…: I rambled incoherently. Sebastian held me close and rubbed my back, giving me the comfort I longed for. He sat with me, rocking me slowly and humming a tune to me. After a couple of minutes, I had calmed down.

"Now, please tell me what all this is about. Did you have a bad dream?" he asked as he sat me on the bed next to him.

"Yes, that story Finny told me earlier got to me, I suppose," I looked away embarrassed.

"And you say a demon was trying to hurt me?" he asked.

"Oh yes, and he was so terrible, Sebastian! His skin was gray and sagging, and his eyes were bloodshot red, and his fangs were gross and dripping. His claws were all gnarled and gross and he smelled like rotting flesh," I told him in a rush. When I looked closely at Sebastian, I saw him trying to hold back… laughter? "Sebastian, this is not funny! I was scared witless!"

"I'm sorry Lilith, I guess I just don't see demon's the same way you do," Sebastian smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I scoot closer and wrapped my tiny hands around his arm for comfort.

"Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone," Sebastian looked at me with severity.

"Of course," I nodded, eyes growing wide.

"Also, you must promise to not be afraid," he looked down at me, this time looking a bit nervous.

"Alright, I promise to be brave," I nodded for him to continue.

"Alright, well, Lilith, what if I told you that I was a demon?" he looked down at me, waiting for a reaction. All I could muster up was a giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Silly Sebastian, you cannot be a demon, because you are simply too good to be one of those horrible creatures. Not to mention that you are not hideous like Finny described," I pointed out, as if it were the simplest thing to say.

"Ah, but remember what I told you earlier this night, that demon's were willing to do whatever it took to blend in with human's for their own survival?" Sebastian reminded me. I stopped giggling and looked at him. I sat there for a few moments, thinking about whether or not I was afraid.

"Oh," was all I could muster up as a response.

"Are you afraid now?" Sebastian asked.

"No," I answered honestly, "I also remember you saying something about some demon's truly being genuine with humans; something about a genuine curiosity."

"So you believe that I will not hurt you?" he asked.

"Of course not; and if you did, I know you would have a good reason for it," I answered. Sebastian pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"And you promise to keep this a secret?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. Sebastian chuckled and held me close. I closed my eyes and yawned. Sebastian chuckled.

"How about we get you back to bed then," he said, a smile in his voice.

"No," I protested, "Please, let me sleep with you tonight." Sebastian sighed and thought for a moment. As he sat deciding, I lay in his arms falling asleep, my nightmare all but forgotten.

"I suppose so, but only for tonight. You are not to make a habit of this. Your mother will have my head if she finds out," Sebastian said as he reclined us on is small bed. He pulled back the blankets and tucked me in, staying close to my side. I held on to his shirt with my dear life, never wanting to let him go.

"I don't know if she would want your head, but I have heard her comment on your behind a time or two," I smiled. Sebastian shivered and then chuckled.

"Go to sleep, little princess," he whispered, and as if under a spell, I fell right to sleep. This time, my dreams were filled with ugly demon hunters and Sebastian always there to keep them at bay. He was truly a tender and caring butler, better than anything I could ever wish for.


	3. Her Butler, Perturbed

"Lilith, I think it is time that you go away for some schooling," my mother said one day. I was now ten years old, and on my way to becoming a proper lady.

"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" I asked.

"I am sending you away to your grandmother's for the summer," my mother announced. I stood and stared shockingly at her. Never before had she recommended I go away before. I had always played with the idea that I would eventually travel away to somewhere, but I never thought it would be so soon.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"_We_ won't be leaving, just you," she huffed.

"Am I being punished?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, you are being punished. You continue to insinuate yourself with that butler, and it is not proper for some one of your status to be mingling with servants. It is obvious that you do not take my warnings seriously, so I will send you to your grandmother's for some discipline. She has much to teach you, and I think now is the time to do it," my mother told me, not even bothering to look up from her paperwork.

"Alright," I said, knowing that fighting the subject would do me no good. I turned on my heel and left the study in silence, but as soon as I was in the hallway, I ran off to find Sebastian.

I found him in the kitchen preparing lunch, and when he saw me burst in, he looked upon me appalled.

"Lady Lilith, whatever is the matter?" he asked, obviously seeing the tears gathering in my eyes.

"Mothering is sending me away because she is unhappy with our closeness," I sniffled.

"Now, now, Lady Lilith, I told you at a very young age that it was improper for you to befriend me. And you said…"

"That I didn't care about the consequences because you were my best friend," I sighed, recalling the day clearly.

"See, now you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into, so you cannot complain about the consequences of your actions now. Unless you regret what you said," Sebastian said, looking at me through his long thick lashes. When he looked at me that way, I couldn't hate him; much less ever regret being his friend.

"You are right; I guess I am just afraid. I have always had you close by in case of any emergency, and now that I have to go out on my own, it is a little frightening," I sighed, fiddling my hands.

"I think this will be good for you. You can learn manners and skill without the distraction of your everyday life. I think you will enjoy yourself more than your realize," Sebastian smiled.

"I suppose you are right," I sighed, knowing deep down that he was right, and there was no denying it. Hanging my head low, I shuffled out of the kitchen and up to my room. I sit in my room for the rest of the evening, denying lunch and supper, thinking about the upcoming months.

It was about a week later that I was preparing to leave. I had gone about my usual days, but by lunch, I was always exhausted, and I always denied lunch and supper. I had grown thinner and paler, looking sickly. Grandmother would be angry when she saw me, and I dreaded that.

When it came to the night before my departure, I found I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but my mind would not calm down enough for me to sleep. So I did the only thing I could think of. I sat up in my bed and peered around in the darkness. Everything was deathly quiet and I hated every moment of it. My anxiety kicked up and I knew I had to face this head on and get it off my chest or I would continue on in this pathetic way, which I knew grandmother would scold me for.

"Sebastian," I whispered into the dark. I knew I didn't have to call loudly for him, being a demon and all. And just as I knew he would, poking his head in, Sebastian entered only a moment after the last syllable left my mouth.

"Is everything alright, Lady Lilith?" he asked as he approached my bedside.

"I cannot sleep; I feel I have to get something off my chest," I blushed, not able to look at his face.

"What is it you would like to share?" he asked. He stood next to my bed, holding his candelabra, staring at me and waiting for me to talk. With him standing above me like that only made me more nervous.

"Please, sit down Sebastian" I said, patting the bedside. He placed the candelabra on the side table and sat where I indicated. When he situated himself next to me, he continued to stare and wait for me to talk.

"Well?" he goaded me.

"You see, the thing is, I know that I have to face my consequences and be brave, but the truth is that I am so scared Sebastian. I don't want to go away. I know I am supposed to ne punished for my actions, but I am afraid of going away to grandmothers," I blushed.

"And why might you be so afraid?" Sebastian asked.

"I like the person I am right now; the person who grew up under the hand of an intelligent and talented butler and friend. I am very happy with where we are now, and very comfortable with where we sit. I am afraid that after I go away and then return, that I will be some one detestable. I don't want to become bitter as my mother had," I told him, tears gathering in my eyes.

"As much as your mother would like to think that sending you away will improve you, I think you will still be you. No matter what you learn or how far away you are, you will still be the same person inside. You just have to learn not to lose yourself. Always remember the things that make you happy, and the people who make your life worth living. Don't think of this as going away to become a whole other person, think about this as taking time to become a better person for those you love and care about dearly," Sebastian explained to me, taking my hand in his gloved one.

"I suppose," I sniffled, scooting closer to Sebastian. At this point, I felt like breaking inside, because I hadn't truly said what was on my mind. Finally, I was at the end of my rope, and I couldn't hold myself in any longer. I let go of my silent tears, scoot closer to Sebastian, and wrapped my arms around him, snuggling against his side. "Truth be told, I am just afraid to be away from you for so long. I don't like that mother disapproves of you. I don't know what it is about you, but ever since I can remember, I have always been drawn to you. I can't keep away, and I long for you to be always at my side. You are my best friend and loyal butler, and facing the world without you just seems impossible," I sniffled.

"Is that it then? You are afraid of me leaving you, or judging your changes?" Sebastian smiled down at me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. It had been a while since he had shown me this kind of affection, and I soaked in as much of it as possible.

"I know it's foolish to feel that way, but I just cannot help it," I sighed, embarrassed by my confession.

"Remember what I told you when you were young and Finny told you that story about the demon hunter, Van Helsing?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," I blinked up at him.

"Remember what I told you about me?" he smiled down at me.

"The demon thing? What about it?' I asked, curious to see where this was going.

"Well, I know you are not aware of this, but humans can make contracts with demons. Typically they make selfish contracts, for wealth or power, but the occasional human comes along that strikes a demons interest. It is with those individuals that demons truly wish to make contacts with. Demons, although not entirely evil, are not entirely innocent either. We enjoy feasting on the human soul, so typically when we make contracts we do it in wager for the soul. The human gets to fulfill whatever they wish, and in the end the demon receives sustenance," Sebastian explained, as if he were trying to get me to see some point he was trying to make.

"So when demons eat the soul, does the person just whither away, never to be remembered?" I asked, truly curious about this concept.

"Not completely. Some demons, the more gluttonous ones, have so many souls lingering inside their being that they can no longer distinguish one from another. However, there are demons that are more particular about their meals, and can feel every soul individually in their being. They can feel their memories and emotions, and it stays with them for the rest of eternity," Sebastian explained. I sat quietly for a moment, really thinking about why Sebastian was offering me this information.

"So, are you asking me if I want a contract with you?" I asked.

"The choice is solely yours. If that is what you want, then I will be more than happy to make a contract with you. But it is a lot of responsibility for the both of us. You would have to keep the contract a secret, and you would have to get used to being in danger. Having a demon is no simple business, and you must be very careful what you ask for," Sebastian stared at me with his deep soulful eyes.

"It is a hard decision to make, so do you mind if I think on it?" I asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Of course not, take all the time you need," he smiled down at me. We sat in silence for a moment; I snuggled in Sebastian's arms. All you could hear was our soft breathing, and anyone listening in would have thought we had fallen asleep. Truth was though; I was still dreading my departure.

"I am still afraid Sebastian," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Very well then, I will give you something to hold on to while you are away," Sebastian reached inside of his coat and pulled out his pocket watch, unhooking the chain from his coat. The chain was so long that he was able to link around my neck into a necklace. I gasped and touched the heavy silver watch hanging around my neck; it was one thing that Sebastian cherished, seeing as he got it before I was even born.

"Oh Sebastian, you're pocket watch? Are you sure?" I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, take very good care of it while you are away," he smiled down at me. I hugged him with all my might and he chuckled.

"Now," he stood, "to sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you." Sebastian took hold off the blankets and helped me situate myself comfortably. Even thought he tucked me in just the way I like, I was still too shaky to sleep.

"Sebastian, will you sleep with me tonight, please?" I asked quietly.

"Now, lady Lilith, you how improper that is," Sebastian said giving me an amused look.

"I don't care," I snorted. I pulled back the blankets and scoot over to make room for him. Sebastian sighed, but complied with my request. He removed his shoes and jacket, loosening his vest and tie. He blew out the candles before climbing into bed with me. I was blind in the room, but when I felt him wrap his arms around me, I grabbed tightly onto his shirt and held close. He chuckled at my child-like behavior, but it made me stable minded for the moment. I cuddled into his chest and found it easier to breathe and relax.

"Goodnight, Lilith," Sebastian whispered into the dark.

"Goodnight Sebastian, I'm going to miss you," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"I will miss you too," he whispered. My mind fogged over, and I almost immediately fell under sleep's long spell.

One Month Later…

"Lilith, you have a guest," my grandmother called out from the door to the garden. I was lounging among the flowers this afternoon. I had been studying ballet and equestrian for the past month, and small moments like this I took advantage of to get some peace and quiet.

"Coming grandmother," I called out. I slowly rose from the ground and made my way back to the house. When I went back inside, I shivered at the loss of the sun. As I walked through the large house, I finally came upon my guest. My eyes widened when I saw who graced me with their presence.

"Hello Lady Lilith,"

"Sebastian!" I shouted and ran to him with my arms thrown wide. At that moment I forgot all the manners and rules I learned, just happy to see the familiar face again.

"Lady Lilith, I am sorry to say that I bring grave news," Sebastian whispered in a sad voice.

"What is it butler? Is something amiss at home?" grandmother asked.

"I'm afraid so. It pains me to tell the both of you that lady Elizabeth has been murdered," he said with a sad face. I could feel my whole body freeze; my heart stopped and my blood ran cold. I never thought something like this would ever be possible. With some like Sebastian protecting the estate it seemed hard to believe any harm would befall its occupants, much less my mother with five servants there to protect her.

I looked over at my grandmother and saw that she started crying right away. She fell to her knees and cried like some one was cutting her heart out. Sebastian moved to comfort her, but she screamed and pushed him away. Being denied comforting by my grandmother, Sebastian turned to me. He almost seemed surprised when he studied my face. I hadn't yet shed a single tear, not quite being able to fathom the severity of the situation. I stood stone still and didn't breathe. But it took very little to break me.

"Lady Lilith?" Sebastian's saying my name finally put everything into reality. As if his acknowledgment of my presence proved that this wasn't some sort of horrible nightmare. I felt my head swim and my stomach turn. Before I could save myself, I emptied the contents of my stomach on my grandmother's expensive Persian rug and started to fall into darkness. Just before I was completely lost, I felt strong gloved hands grab me and pull me tight to his chest.

"I will protect you, I promise." Everything went black.


	4. Her Butler, Betraying

Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! Before you know it, I was getting sick and semester finals are coming up and… and…

Anyways, this is the next chapter, and you will find that Sebastian makes some surprising decisions! Enjoy!

Her Butler, Betraying

Sebastian could only stand by and watch as the young Lady Lilith withered away to nothing. Despite her and her mother's constant quarreling, it was obvious that the loss of her mother pierced her heart. The young girl refused to eat, and got very little sleep. Her once beautiful complexion turned sickly and transparent with lack of care. It actually got to the point where Sebastian had to force feed her, or she would have gotten dangerously sick. Of course she fought him the entire time, insisting that she didn't need his help. But he continued to care for her in silence, the way any loyal butler would. Or, at least, one that held the Phantomhive name.

One night, while Sebastian sat at the desk in his room, going over some papers, he thought back to a conversation he had with a strange angel. The woman had told him that Lilith would become his tool of revenge, but at this rate, he didn't see the young girl taking on the same demeanor as her father. She was a female, much more delicate and fragile than the harsh young man her father was. Sebastian sat and thought about if Lilith was really one to get revenge on people; and that got Sebastian thinking about whether or not he actually needed revenge.

_No,_he thought, _I __do __not __need __revenge, __and __if __I __did, __I __would __not __resort __to __using a __human __girl __to __get __my __way. __I __can __accomplish __these __things __on __my __own, __without __the __young __Lady __knowing, __and __all __the __while __I __can __still __protect __her._

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, something flashed across Sebastian's senses. Something was close by, and it screamed _danger_. Sebastian carefully placed his glasses on is desk and rose from his chair, he quietly made his way out of the servant's quarters and went up to the main level to check everything over. Just as he was about to walk down the hallway to Lilith's room, he heard a long howl from outside. Sebastian automatically changed direction and went speeding outside.

When he raced outside, he could find a single trace of Pluto. The dog had surely howled long and hard to be heard, and for a good reason, Sebastian suspected. But as he circled the estate two and three times, he could find no presence of the hellhound. So instead of looking close to the estate, Sebastian found himself travelling further into the gardens. The gardens around the estate were vast and flourishing. He had to be thorough in his looking for the hellhound, despite its abnormal size. He found Pluto some time later, resting among a patch of poppies that Sebastian did not recall planting. The hound was fast asleep, and acting as if nothing had bothered it.

Sebastian snorted and left the dog to its slumber, deciding to head back to the house and finish his late night paperwork. But as soon as he turned and started to head back to the estate, Sebastian caught the strange small again, and this time the smell went in the direction of the estate. With a gasp, he found himself running at demon speed back to the mansion. He followed the scent, tracing it around the estate a couple of times before coming upon a shocking discovery. As he round the corner of the mansion, Sebastian stopped when he realized the window to Lilith's room was open. He stopped running immediately and quietly approached the window. When he stood just below the sill, Sebastian strained his hearing, and thought he could hear some whimpering come from inside.

Instantly, Sebastian sprang into action, and when he landed neatly on the window sill, the sight before him made him let out a demonic snarl. There before him, was the same angel that had bargained with him before throwing into Lilith's life. The angel had a long sword pressed to the throat of the young girl, and the young girl was whimpering, tears streaming down her face. When the angel heard his hiss, she turned to him with a knowing smirk.

"I told you demon, disobey me and I would throw you right back into hell with that brat of yours," the angel said in a threatening voice.

"Very well, but what does that have to do with harming my current mistress?" Sebastian asked in a calm tone. Maybe if he stayed calm, he could get Lilith to stay calm as well. Even now, her eyes were watching him carefully, waiting to see his reaction.

"Her only reason for existence is you, you dumbass. If you are eliminated, then she has no reason to be here," the angel turned her attention to Lilith. She pressed forward on the sword lightly, and a bit of blood trickled down her throat. At the sight, a loud roar was ripped from my throat and I lunged into the room. The angel moved away, all the while keeping the blade to Lilith's throat. Something flashed in my mind, a faint memory of having t deal with an angel like this before. Recalling my method of destruction, I knew what I had to do.

"Lilith, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you its safe," I smiled at her softly, willing her to just follow my order. As soon as her cerulean eyes closed, I felt myself start to change.

~oOo~

I closed my eyes, and waited for Sebastian's voice to say those words I so badly wanted to hear. Instead, the first thing I heard was the terrorized cry of the angel. Her screams continued on as I heard slashes and crashes, rips and squishes. I did not want to put much thought into what exactly I was hearing, but I put together that this meant Sebastian was getting rid of the threat. I listened to the cries and screeches of the angel as Sebastian tried to get rid of her, but when I heard a demonic howl pierce the night, I couldn't but open my eyes and look to see if Sebastian was alright. What I saw will be forever burned into my memory.

Sebastian no longer really looked like himself. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and seemed like it was stretched tighter over his frame. His body seemed to be covered by a second leathery skin, and his feet were adorned by long black boots with lethal spiked heels. The gloves on his hands were gone, and his usually plain black nails were now long talons dripping with blood. Twisted back horns protruded from his head, and his teeth were sharper than a shark's. His eyes gleamed a demonic hellish red, hotter than any hell pit. Great black protruded from his back, and casted shadows darker than the night.

Across his chest was a long gash, dripping blood slowly. Then angel, who was on the floor bleeding and panting, held her sword high in one last defense. It was obvious that she was defeated though. Sebastian, in his demonic form, strode towards the angel, rearing back his claws for the final blow. The angel raised her sword as if she were going to try and save herself one last time. Sebastian smirked and swung his arm down. Just before he hit her with the final blow, she threw the sword, but not at Sebastian.

Instead, I found the sword spiraling towards me. It almost seemed as if time moved slower, the sword coming closer and closer inch by inch. Something within my head made me move out of the direct line of the sword, and when it finally descended upon me, it cut into my should instead of through my chest. I screamed out in pain, and Sebastian growled at the angel in his claws. He swung at her again and again, but all I could do was stare and cringe in pain. My vision became blurry around the edges, and I felt my mind start to slip.

"You demon has betrayed you girl," the angel gurgled before bursting into a flash of bright light and disappearing. I coughed harshly, and a splash of blood appeared on my comforter. Sebastian immediately turned to me and watch me sputter.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I noticed that his voice sounded a little different. As soon as he stepped closer to me, I fought the heavy fog of my mind and reached out to him. I was so mesmerized by him; all I could focus on was touching him. His eyes seemed to dim a moment as he leaned towards me, but in an instant, his nostrils flared and he hissed at me, backing away quickly. I flinched in surprise, and watched as Sebastian jumped out the giant window. I watched the window for a moment before the blackness completely consumed me, dragging me into unconsciousness.

~oOo~

I woke the next morning to a burning on my shoulder. There was heaviness on my chest and the sun was glaring in my face. When the burning sensation returned tenfold, I let out a weak cry, and tried to push away the force that was holding me down.

"Hang in there, miss Lilith," I heard a bright voice say. When I was able to focus my attention, I noticed Finny holding me down and bard attending the wound in my shoulder.

"Just once more lass, and you'll be done for today," bard said as he brought a cloth close to the wound. He poured alcohol right over the wound and I let out another cry. Then he wrapped a bandage over my wound and wrapped me up tight. I noticed that I was completely wiped clean and Mey-Rin stood by with a fresh set of thin cotton clothes.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked.

"We don't know, we haven't seen him since yesterday," Finny answered.

"Come now miss, we must get you changed into fresh clothes," Mey-Rin said as she came towards me with the clothes. I backed away from her and tried to head towards the door.

"I have to find Sebastian," I said, already out of breath and my shoulder hurting worse than anything I had ever felt. Finny grabbed my uninjured arm and tried to keep me still.

"But miss, you must rest yourself before you do anything hasty," Finny said.

"No, I need to find Sebastian!" I cried, pulling away from him with all my force. My vision blurred; and when I pulled away, I fell back into a hard chest. I automatically turned and hid my teary face in Bard's clothes. He wrapped his arms around me softly and patted my back carefully.

"I'm sorry miss, but we must insist that you change and rest before venturing out," bard said quietly. I stood there, crying into his shirt, before nodding slowly. Bard handed me off to Mey-Rin, and he and Finny left the room. Mey-Rin helped me change clothes, and the after she helped me into bed to rest.

"I will be back with some tea, and Bard will be making you a light stew for lunch," Mey-Rin said just before leaving. As soon as the door clicked closed, I slumped against my headboard, pulled a pillow to my chest, and cried softly. I had officially lost the two most important things in my life. After this, there was nothing that could possibly make my life any worse.

~oOo~

After two weeks, I had gotten partially used to the sound of Mey-Rin's voice waking me up every morning. She always greeted me with the morning paper, and bard would bring in my cart with tea and breakfast. Then I would resume my day with tutors helping me learn how to take over the family company. Of course, I had the same problem as before, fighting with each of them because they were re-teaching me things that I learned long before them. But on the last day of those two weeks, I woke to a surprise.

I was having the same dream I had been having for the past two weeks. I dreamed that I was wandering the forest around the estate at night, and everything seemed pitch black except for the space about two feet around me. I was running through the forest calling out for Sebastian, but every time I thought I would get close to exiting the brush and finding him, I would run into an angel with a long sword, and they would cut me down on the spot. I would wake suddenly with a gasp, and my heart would feel like it was trying to pound out of my chest.

It was Saturday morning at the end of those two agonizing weeks, and I woke suddenly from the sun shining in on my face. Some one had opened the curtains unannounced. I jerked out of my dream, and turned away from the sun, not wanting to get out of bed. I didn't have tutors or anything on Saturdays, so I saw no real reason to get out of bed anyway.

"Come now Miss Lilith, the sun is up and the day is ready for you," a familiar voice said. I sat up suddenly and spun around to the sound of the voice.

"Sebastian?" I whimpered. He smiled brightly at me and bowed slightly. I slipped from my bed and looked at him for a few moments. Then, I grabbed the flower vase on my side table and chucked it at his head. "_Where __the __hell __have __you __been?_" I screamed. Sebastian ducked the vase and it hit the far wall behind him. I continued to pick things up at random and throw them, screaming all the while.

Hearing the sudden raucous, bard and Finny burst into the room, and watched with wide eyes as I assaulted Sebastian with flying dishes and house wares. As if suddenly coming to his senses, Bard leapt forward and contained me, keeping me from throwing anything else. I thrashed against him, trying to find a way to get at Sebastian.

"How could you do this to me? I just lost my mother, and then I thought I lost you! You ungrateful jerk! You are never allowed to leave me again! Do you hear me? _NEVER!_" I screamed. At the end of my screaming fit, I stopped struggling and started to cry hysterically. Bard held me lightly but uncomfortably. I held out my arms weakly to Sebastian, tears running down my face. He stepped forward and swung me up in his arms, holding me tightly as I continued to cry.

The others left us alone, and Sebastian sat with me on the bed. I held his collar and cried into his usual crisp white shirt. His smell was the same and his body felt familiar. It felt like any other time I had cried on him as a young child.

"My, my, aren't we acting like a baby today?" Sebastian tried to tease me. I reared back from him with a frown, and slapped him harshly across the cheek. He stared at me with wide eyes as the smack echoed through the room.

"Don't patronize me, you bastard. I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I was going to die," I said, feeling the tears returning.

"I am very sorry, my lady," Sebastian said in a genuine tone. I blushed and averted my gaze from his own intense one.

"I'm sorry I hit you. It was uncalled for," I said in a small voice.

"That's quite alright. I think I understand why you did it. I know you say that you don't want me leaving you, but you must remember that although I am very willing to make a contract with you, you have not yet agreed to do so with me," Sebastian explained. "And until the time comes when you commit to making a contract with me, I am free to roam as I please."

I sat there on his lap in silence for a moment before meeting his intense gaze again. Those eyes, which seemed to peer into the very soul of a person; seeing all truths and not judging. I considered where I was left at this point, what life had left to offer me, and the odds weren't coming out in my favor. Not unless I had some one there to help me. So I did the one thing that I knew would be best for me.

"Sebastian, I wish to make a contract with you," I said in a whisper. Suddenly, the world around me turned black, and I was alone. Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and I started to panic a little. It was almost as if my dream had come to life. But then that familiar, soothing voice came out of the darkness, and far away from me I saw a raven sitting on a crooked branch.

"Are you sure this is the path that you with to take? Being contracted to a demon is very risky, and if not approached correctly, may mean your immediate demise. You must be very careful when you lay the terms of this contract. I am no mere mortal that takes pity on the week; if I find a loophole, I am sure to take it," Sebastian's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. I want you there to protect me and stay with me until the end of my days. I want some one who will care for me and teach me as I get older," I said in a near whisper.

"Very well then, I will ask you once more. Are you absolutely certain you wish to make this contract with me?' he asked again.

"Yes Sebastian, now stop messing around!" I yelled into the darkness. Suddenly, a million black feathers flew up around me, and I could just see bits of light past them. Out of the vortex of feathers came a long pale finger adorned with a long black talon; one that I recognized from a few nights past. The claw reached out and barely touched the pupil of my eye. Instantly, I felt a searing pain in my eye for a second, before it stopped, and I was back in my own room sitting on Sebastian's lap.

"There we are Lady Lilith, a contract between the two of us," Sebastian smiled down at me, focusing on my right eye. I stared at him for a few seconds before looking down at his left hand. There, plain as day on his left hand was the seal to our contract. I pushed off of his lap and went over to the mirror at my washing table. I opened my eyes wide, and there nestled in the pupil and iris of my right eyes, was the seal mark. My eyes widened, and then I smiled. Most people would see this as a burden, but I saw this as my opportunity for greatness. But then something struck me.

"Why is it in my eye?" I asked Sebastian.

"The more visible the place of the contract, the stronger our bond is," Sebastian explained as he came to stand right behind me.

"Then what are people going to say when they see my eye?" I asked him.

"They will not see it. And you must not tell people about it. Unfortunately, you will have to wear a patch, just as your father did, to cover the contract," Sebastian told me as he held up a plain black eye patch. I looked at it a moment before sighing.

"Very well," I said with a croaking voice. Then, I started to cough because my throat was so dry.

"Is there something you need, my lady?" Sebastian asked.

"First I want to go over the terms of our contract. I want you to stay by my side always. I want to live a long and accomplishing life, but you may not end that life yourself. Not until the contract is completed anyway. You will protect me from all evils, and help me accomplish y goals. Am I understood?" I looked up at Sebastian.

"Of course," he smiled down at me.

"And finally, seeing as I threw it at you, I would like some tea please," I blushed. I watched as Sebastian withdrew a pair of white gloves from his pocket and pulled them on over his hands. Then he took a step towards me and bowed down on one knee before me.

"Yes, my lady," he said, and then stood and went to get more tea. _I __could __really __get __used __to __the __sound __of __that_, I smiled.


	5. Her Butler, Timeless

**A/N – **I am still alive, but just barely. I am only like 18 but I have all these problems with my blood and lungs. I know, scary. Anyways, I thought it would be good for me to take a break from everything and get back to Fanfiction. I know I haven't been here for a while, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible. This chapter is going to be a little different from what I have published so far. In the story I have a huge time lapse, and need some way to make the years go by fast. So this chapter will be a collection of drabbles (both funny and angsty) and then I will commence with the next chapter. Please enjoy!

~oOo~

At eleven years old, I was beginning to be quite a handful. There was so much to learn, yet with certain topics people seemed hesitant to teach me. of course, I understood that I was a young girl and not all the topics in my curiosity were typically appropriate for girls my age, much less girls older than me; but I was a very talented and intelligent young woman (according to Sebastian) and I had the right to know these things. So, with determination and questions on mind, I went off to find the apple of my eye. If any one would answer me honestly, I know he would. Or so I thought.

Sebastian was polishing the silver when he heard a pair of very familiar footsteps. The average human wouldn't be able to detect the sound of her footsteps, for she walked lightly and carefully. But Sebastian could recognize every sound his mistress made from a million miles away. He didn't even look up as she walked into the dining room, but acknowledged her presence.

"Good afternoon, Lady. Is there something which you require my assistance?" Sebastian asked. She shuffled over and leaned on the table right next to his work. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. That was the one thing that unsettled him about Lilith. She was the one person who could surprise him with the simplest of reactions, and she always kept him on his toes.

"Sebastian, how does sex work?"

Just like now.

"Excuse me? I was under the impression that you passed anatomy with flying colors," Sebastian had nearly dropped the water pitcher he was polishing, but he quickly collected himself and continued his duty.

"I did, but I want to know the feelings behind it. I mean, I know the mechanics of making a child, but I know that a lot of people have sex for pleasurable reason rather for reproduction," Lilith explained. Sebastian glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed. He put down one of the silver napkin rings and pulled out a chair for both he and Lilith. She sat down quickly, probably expecting him to answer her. Sebastian had other things in mind. As much as he liked to chuckle and admire her constant state of curiosity, he knew the severity of the situation at hand and knew he had to answer her in a way that would surely upset her.

"I will make you a deal Lilith. When you get old enough to get married, then I will tell you the pleasures of sex. Don't misunderstand me in this. I believe you are a very bright young woman and more than capable of understanding some of what I would explain, but there will be a time when you will better appreciate it than you can now. Alright?" he looked at her face carefully, waiting for her to explode in anger or pout in disappointment. But once again, she caught Sebastian off guard with her reaction.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking Sebastian. Exactly when will I know that I will appreciate the knowledge?" she asked. Sebastian sighed. Even as an age old demon, this was getting awkward.

"As I am sure you learned in anatomy, your body will be taking on some changes in the next couple of years. Once you fully become a woman (Sebastian gestured down towards her lady parts) you will start to feel a great need deep within you, something that can hold a constant ache, and will not go away until you satisfy it with sexual stimulus. At that point, when you are on your way to adulthood, is when you will fully appreciate. I will tell you now that all the changes in your body are not just for the sake of reproduction or maturity. The female body has a language of its own; many temptations and wiles that draw the opposite sex to it instinctively. You will have to understand when is the appropriate time to accentuate those features, or keep them modest. But, like I agreed, when that time comes I will explain it fully to you. For that, you have my word," and with that Sebastian stood and continued to polish the silver.

Lilith sat still in the chair just staring at him. For a moment, he thought that she was going to ask another question, or tell him that she didn't understand again. But then, like always, she shocked him.

"Alright, but keep your promise. I won't forget it and I expect you to hold to it," she looked at him pointedly before pushing her chair and skipping off into the mansion. Sebastian just stared after her and sighed. She truly was a magnificent young woman, but one with a deadly sense of curiosity.

~oOo~

At twelve, I found myself wanting to be more like the other girls that lived in London. All of them were gossips, but they all had special talents that they said they would one day hope to share or impress their loved ones with. Even thought I was unsure of my future status when it came to marriage (**A/N- Lilith never got a marriage prearranged as a child**) I wanted to be able to do something impressive as well. So I did the first thing I could think of. People were always telling me that I was incredibly light on my feet, so I went to my grandmother and explained that I wanted to learn ballet. She of course was thrilled with my sudden interest in dancing, and was more than willing to pay for my personal teacher and summer dance school sessions. Sebastian, on the other hand, was not as thrilled. My grandmother insisted that he stay behind and look after the estate while I went away during the summers.

A very dominant part of my mind agreed with my grandmother solely, so I ended up telling Sebastian that I preferred him to stay behind during the summers. I explained that he would get bored and there really wouldn't be much for him to do since I would be staying in a girl's dorm. Sebastian grumbled about it, but didn't go against my word. So once summer was upon us, I went away to summer dance school with what little knowledge I had under my belt. But as soon as I couldn't see Sebastian through the carriage window any more, I realized that I might have made a mistake. Not a mistake of safety, but maybe a mistake of the heart.

~oOo~

At thirteen, my "magical experience" finally came. But it wasn't very magical. I woke up early in the morning before Sebastian came to wake me, and felt great pain in my abdomen. I groaned in pain and pulled the sheet away from my body. Now let me tell you, no matter how many times you may read or learn about these things, you are never really ready for the actual thing. Around my legs on the crisp white sheets was a stain of dark blood. I stared at it wide eyed, my breath caught in my throat. Then, faster than my brain could process the reason behind this, I opened my mouth and screamed bloody murder. I probably screamed so loud that it shook all the windows in the house.

In a flash, Sebastian threw open my door and entered looking for a threat. But when he saw me merely sitting in bed, he gave me a reprimanding look. He walked closer to the bed and opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes landed on the pool of blood. Immediately, he went into butler mode and started flinging questions at me about gunshots or intruders. I just looked at him with a pale face and tears streaking down my face. It wasn't until Mey-Rin entered the room that the situation was handled.

I saw the blood with my own demonic eyes and started to panic. It surely was not healthy for any human to lose that much blood without some kind of fatal wound. From where I stood I couldn't see anything obvious, but from the looks of the blood, it came from her lower body. Suddenly, I was grabbed by the back of the collar and dragged out of the room.

"Don't come in until I'm finished. Go get her some chamomile tea and a hot water bottle," Mey-Rin demanded before slamming the door in my face. I stood there staring at the oak door before turning down the hall and getting the requested items.

About 45 minutes later, after the sobbing had quieted, Mey-Rin opened the door. She looked me over a moment before giving me a brief nod and walking out with the sheets bundles in her arms. Bard and Finny were in the hall with me, waiting to make sure their mistress was alright.

"She is just fine. She feels a little pain, but it will subside. Start expecting this every 28 days," Mey-Rin said in a serious voice, and then started off down the hallway. After only a couple of steps, she stopped and turned back to me. "With as much as you act like a romantic, you really don't know that much about women, do you?" and then she continued down the hall. I stood there and stared after her.

"What is she talking about?" I said out loud, not really referring to anyone.

"You really don't get it do you?" Bard chuckled. "Well, let's just say that for the next week, she is your problem, not ours," and with that, he grabbed Finny and took off to the kitchen. I stared after them, still a little confused. I stood in the quiet hallway and pondered what all of this meant. Suddenly, it hit me exactly what this was, and then felt a little embarrassed at my own naivety. But then it made me wonder why Lilith would be my _problem_ for the next week? Suddenly, the silence was broken… and that was putting it mildly.

"_SEBASTIAN!"_ I sighed. _Now_ I understood.

~oOo~

At the age of fourteen, my grandmother told me that I should dress more appropriately for a young woman of my age. So she took me to the seamstress, Ms. Hopkins, and ordered me a whole new wardrobe. It included dresses for every season in every style and color. Also, new undergarments, as well as some corsets for more mature women. By the time we left the shop, I was already wearing one of the new dresses, and I could tell that people saw the difference in me. As I walked down the street, I kept my eyes ahead, but in my peripheral vision I could see young men stopping to stare at me. all I could do was smile to myself and keep walking with my head held high. But after a couple of minutes, I found discomfort in the corset I was wearing. It was different from the ones I had worn before, and it pulled in tightly against my ribs and lungs, accentuating my feminine physique. I just ignored it and continued on home.

Upon my arrival home, the servants noticed my new mature look and complimented me on it, all except Sebastian.

"Wow, Ms, Lilith, you look absolutely beautiful in your new clothes," Mey-Rin complimented.

"Very mature," Bard said as his eyes swept over my form. I was only fourteen but I looked much older, my genes gracing me with an early heir and appearance of maturity.

"You look like a princess!" Finny smiled happily at me. I couldn't help but appreciate their compliments. I had never felt so wanted in my life than I had that day. Earlier when Grandmother and I had sat down for a quick lunch in one o f Lau's café's, the many single young men that went through there complimented on my attire and appearance very openly. Of course, I don't think most of them meant for me to hear some of the comment's they were whispering back and forth, but it was hard to ignore all the positive attention. My grandmother, on the other hand, reacted quite bitterly to my newfound attentions.

"Sebastian, what do you think about the young Lady's attire?" Finny asked as the aforementioned demon waltzed into the room.

"She looks like herself," Sebastian commented. My grandmother's face flushed like she was about to scream at him, but I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Well thank a lot you buffoon! I try hard to make myself more like a mature lady and you tell me I look no different. Well obviously you need your eyes checked because half of the young men in London noticed how mature I look. Or maybe that's why you're telling me that I look the same. You want me to feel inadequate so you can keep all to yourself, you selfish, conniving, demon!" I yelled at him. Sebastian and the others, including my grandmother, looked at me astonishingly as I stood breathing hard. Feeling the anger swirl in my head with lack of oxygen from the tightness of the corset made me see black spots in front of my eyes. As quickly as my temper was set off, I was losing my breath and fainting into the arms of my beloved butler.

I came to when I heard a tearing noise and felt air forced into my lungs through my mouth.

"Dear lord, what in heavens do you think you are doing?" I heard my grandmother scream.

"Lilith, darling, you need to open your yes," I heard a smooth voice whisper in my ear. I fought against the fogginess in my mind and opened my eyes to find Sebastian staring down at me. I blinked up at him a couple of times before realizing that I was feeling breezes in all the wrong places.

"What happened?' I croaked out, my lungs and throat feeling raw and sore.

"You couldn't get enough oxygen into your lungs with the corset on too tight," Sebastian explained as he wrapped his tailcoat around my shoulders. He lifted me into his arms, and I curled into his body. Ignoring my grandmother's ranting, Sebastian carried me off to my bed chamber to change before dinner. As he carried me, he spoke to me softly.

"I know that you think you are ready to grow up, but maybe you should wait another year or so before you start trying to strangle yourself like the rest of women in London do. That is the reason why they act so flighty you know, is because of the lack of oxygen to their brain. You are too smart too let that all go to waist," Sebastian told me with a smile. I merely harrumphed at him, but knew he was right.

~oOo~

At the age of fifteen, I was getting even more curious about the relationships between a man and woman. I had had many talks with friends, teachers, and even my grandmother, about the things that men and women did together. But there was one thing that caught my attention. I found the subject of flirting to be quite interesting. To think that simple actions of the body could be so enticing to another of the opposite sex simply fascinated me. I wasn't exactly sure what flirting was, so I bought a book about the art of seduction and read through it a hundred times, and then some. The actions described in the book sounded like harmless fun to me, so I decided to experiment with them. Of course, there was one person who wouldn't be insulted in my games.

Sebastian could hear Lilith coming down the hall to the library where he was cleaning. He wondered what she could want. He listened as her footsteps echoed louder, getting closer to the door, and then stopping just outside. He heard her take a deep calming breath, and then reach out for the knob. Obviously she was nervous about something, but he wondered what.

She opened the door and swept into the room, emitting nothing but the greatest confidence. If Sebastian didn't know any better, he would say nothing was wrong. But, being one hell of a butler, he knew better. He senses were attuned to hers, and there was nothing he missed.

"Good Afternoon, My Lady. Is there something that I may assist you with?" Sebastian asked, watching her closely. He watched as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back and she peered up at him through her thick black lashes. Now he _really_ knew something was going on. She stepped closer to him and leaned against one of the tall bookcases that he had just finished dusting.

"Sebastian, do you think I will get married one day?" she asked, once again, peering up at him through her thick lashes. She bat her eyelashes innocently and a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Why, My Lady, would you ask such a question when there is only one very obvious answer," Sebastian said, finally catching on to what she was doing. He laughed at her silliness, but he would allow her, her fun.

"There is?" she looked up at him with her big doe eyes, er… well, _eye_ in her situation.

"Of course. Any man in the world would be extremely lucky and honored to marry such a beautiful young woman such as yourself," Sebastian smiled at her. She stood still for a moment, fiddling with her hands, as if contemplating his words. Then she beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You always know what to say to make me feel better," she chirped up. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, and she had her head tipped slightly to the side, exposing her neck. He felt an old powerful instinct inside his true form at this show of submission, but very quickly beat it back down. As she stepped away, she allowed her hands to runs softly over his sides before letting them fell back to her own person. She then turned and without another word, left the library to go about her day.

Lilith had continued to find Sebastian through the day and seduce him with her young feminine wiles. As much as Sebastian would like to think that he was above the advances of a young countess, the demon within him recognized the art of seduction. It growled for him to give in to her, to trap her alone in a room and have his beastly way with her until she was completely spent and seeded. But being age old and practiced in self-control, Sebastian pushed back the baser needs of his inner demon and instead chose to confront her about her actions.

That night, when he was tucking her in for bed, he sat on the corner of her mattress and took a deep breath.

"Lilith, I have a question for you, and I want you to answer me honestly," Sebastian said.

"Of course," she said sitting up in bed and meeting his stare straight on.

"I know you were probably just testing the waters, but were you seducing me today, by any chance?" Sebastian asked her. When Lilith's face lit up in a blush, he smiled.

"Maybe, just a little. I just wanted to see if it worked. I figured that since you were Sebastian the almighty demon, that you wouldn't be affected by it," she blushed and twiddled her thumbs. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as I am flattered that you think me almighty, it had quite the effect on my inner demon. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. As much as I like the teasing, my inner demon takes this very literal. When you expose the sensitive parts of your body or brush against me in certain ways, it brings out a very primal need inside of me. So from this day forward I want you to be really careful about how you tease me. As much as I would like to think that I have had enough practice to control my inner beast, I can only take so much before it takes over," Sebastian explained. He watched as Lilith contemplated his words, slowly processing them. Finally, she smiled up at him.

"So this means that it worked?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Sebastian sighed.

"Let's just say that if it were any normal man that was subjected to your feminine wiles, he would have surely crumbled to your will _a lot_ faster," Sebastian smirked. Lilith squealed with delight and lay back against her big fluffy pillow. He stood and tucked the blankets up to her chin. Before leaving, he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her brow. Sebastian took the candelabra and headed to the door. He took one last look at her serene face before leaving her for the night. She truly didn't realize how lethal she was, and not just in mind, but now in body and spirit as well. She was truly going to be a force to be dealt with on an extreme level.

~oOo~

At sixteen was the first time I ever saw Sebastian get truly jealous. I was in London, working on a case with Lau, when I came across a very handsome young man. He was one of the suspects of the case, so of course I had to get close to him in order to obtain the information I needed.

I was sitting with him in one of Lau's tea house, where he could keep and eye on me, and I was flirting lightly with the young man. Of course, he took to it immediately, and asked if I wanted to meet for tea the next day. Eager to get more information, I of course accepted his offer and invited him to my town home. He was quick to accept, and we set up a time for him to meet me the next day. I gave him the address and we went our separate ways until the next day.

I was waiting in my study for the young man, and noticed that it was well beyond the time that we were supposed to meet. I got suspicious and went to look for him. I was walking towards the front of the town house when I heard a very familiar angry voice.

"Come around again, and I will make sure that you meet a very tragic end," the voice sounded pleasant to those who didn't know any better, but to those who knew the voice, it was filled with anger and malice. The young an was released from the gloved hands and he scrambled out the door, never to be seen again.

"Sebastian, what in the blazes do you think, you are doing?" I shouted. Sebastian turned abruptly and stared at me with blank eyes.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I just did not trust that young man's intentions. To leave him alone with such a beautiful young woman such as yourself would be entirely improper and severely dangerous," he spoke. I blinked at him a couple of times before my temper spiked.

"Sebastian, he was my prime suspect for the current case!" I shouted.

"I hate to ruin the fun for, my lady, but I have already figured out the true culprit behind the case," he informed me.

"When? And when were you going to tell me about it?" I yelled at him.

"As soon as I got rid of that fool," he said as he stalked closely towards me. I suddenly felt the air around get thicker and thicker until it almost felt like I was choking. Sebastian moved in on me closer and closer until my nose was almost touching his chest. Gasping, I looked up at him and stared at his emotion filled eyes.

"Remember, Lilith, the only person that you are ever going to need anything from is me. You don't need to go looking for young fools to play stupid with. If you want information, I will get it for you. If you need pleasure, I will be more than happy to oblige. If you need help, I will run to the depths of hell and back for you again and again. There is no need to look beyond what is right in front of you. You would do good to remember that," he growled, then walked around me and went about his daily chores.

I stood in one place for a minute, before something in my mind clicked, and I had to know if it was true. I turned sharply and ran after Sebastian. I caught him by one of the tails on his tailcoat. He stopped abruptly and turned to look at me.

"Sebastian, were you jealous?" I asked. Sebastian's eyes went wide, and he just stood there and stared at me before blinking away his shock.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he tried to turn away but I grabbed his arm. He could have easily shaken me off, but he didn't try.

"Sebastian, you cannot act this way. You know as well as I do that one day I am going to get married and things are going to change," I told him. Faster than I could blink, Sebastian had me pinned back against the wall and his ruby eyes were level with mine.

"I don't know what it is with you, but you seem to appeal to my inner demon more than anyone has before. When we made this contract, we bound ourselves together. Just because you call most of the shots, doesn't mean you are completely in control. I own you just as much as you own me, and I am not going to let some mortal fool get in the way of that. You are mine, as long as this contract holds, and no one can take you away from me. Ever," he hissed in my face. He was breathing raggedly, and his eyes kept on flashing from his golden brown, to demonic red.

"Remind me to never make you jealous again," I said as I took a deep breath to regain some of my sanity. Sebastian just looked at me with shock, before pulling back with a chuckle.

"Of course, my lady," and then Sebastian walked away to prepare afternoon tea.

~oOo~

**A/N ~ I am skipping Lilith's seventeenth year because I am running out of ideas. I know exactly what I want to write for the next chapter and I am getting so excited to write it that I just want to end this chapter here and continue on. Don't hate me! Hope you enjoyed! Plz review!**


	6. Her Butler, Sexy as Sin

**A/N – I have been so excited to write this chapter. So far in the story we have caught glimpses of Sebastian, being protective and fatherly. We have even seen him being a little over possessive of Lilith. But in this chapter, I really want to give a try at Sebastian's sexy as sin side. So please bear with me and understand that some of the material in this chapter will be mature. If that makes you uncomfortable, then I am sorry. Now, let us commence!**

Her Butler, Sexy as Sin

At eighteen years old, I had one hell of a reputation with all of England. Some good, but most bad. Of course, when thinking about my line of work, of course the constant investigations of murderers and unnatural occurrences would make me look bad. Especially since I was a woman. People thought that just because I had a pretty face and fine manners, that I was too proper to handle things of such a caliber. Of course, in the end, I always proved them wrong.

"So, what is the case this time?" I asked Sebastian as we rode out to the summer town house. So much had been happening in London as of late that I decided it would just be best for us to stay in the city for a while.

"There have been an interesting string of murders lately. Young women from the age of 17 to 25 have been reported as missing and are found a week later. It is said that they are beaten pretty badly and that something interesting has happened to their… er, reproductive organs. The queen is so worried that she sent for your help right away, but she also seemed kind of wary of you doing any actual field work. She is worried that you will be targeted if you become too involved," Sebastian explained.

"Of course, when trying to solve a case as such, it is good that I become too involved, because it typically calls the culprit out of the dark faster. And just what do you mean by something happening to the reproductive organs of the young women?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it seemed that the vaginal walls had been completely blackened, as if burned all the way through. It was said that it was done previous to the death, but if so, then what could have possibly caused such a thing?" Sebastian studied my face.

"Oh! Well, that is quite interesting," I gasped.

"It is indeed, and because of the circumstances, I would be more comfortable were you to carry your small pistol around when you are not under my care," Sebastian suggested. I just smiled at him.

"We haven't even gotten there, and you are already worried about my safety?" I chuckled. Sebastian merely blinked at me. "Very well, I will carry the pistol, but only since you asked."

"Thank you, my lady, I sincerely appreciate it," Sebastian smiled, and then continued watching out the window as we travelled to the town house.

When we finally arrived, it was late afternoon, and I was exhausted from the long, harsh trip. Though I wasn't the horse pulling the carriage, it was still a bumpy and stressful journey for a young woman. Upon arrival, Sebastian helped me from the carriage and escorted me inside, instructed Finny and Bard to collect the luggage, and for Mey-Rin to prepare my room for the night. I was escorted to the house and straight to the sitting room. It only took Sebastian minutes to expertly make a cup of delicious Oolong tea. I sagged into one of the comfortable chairs in front of a fire, and sipped slowly at my tea. I sat there in peace for most of the afternoon, and well into the evening, as the servants went about cleaning the town house and preparing all things needed for our extended stay.

It was dark outside when I found myself falling asleep in one of the comfortable lounge chairs. My tea was resting dangerously lopsided in my lap and my head kept tilting to the side every time my eyes seemed to magically start to close. I was shocked out of my almost slumber when Sebastian pulled the tea cup from my hands and set it to the side.

"It's time for you to retire, my Lady," Sebastian said as he leaned over slightly to look me in the eye.

"Not yet. We haven't started to plan out where to go investigate tomorrow," I protested. I really hated going to bed with work going unfinished, but in some cases I was just so exhausted that I couldn't function.

"Lilith, you were falling asleep in your tea, I doubt that you are capable of thinking of such strategies. Now if you please, let us get you to bed," Sebastian said again. Instead of storming off angrily like I usually would in this situation, I held out my arms childishly to Sebastian. With a demonic smirk, he lifted me from the chair and carried me off to bed. I liked when Sebastian obliged my wishes and carried me. It gave me the chance to be close to him, to be pressed so fully to his body that I could feel the heat of him through his clothes. The smell that clung to his clothes wafted around me as we walked, and I wished that I could put a name to the wonderful aroma, but it was just simply Sebastian. Even though carrying me, his breathing seemed to stay even and calm. I loved being able to hold him so close, but of course the excitement ended when we got to my chambers.

As I changed groggily behind the changing screen, Sebastian turned down my bed for the night. After changing into my night gown, I drug my feet all the way to the big four-poster bed. Sebastian helped me into the bed, and pulled the blankets up to my chest.

"Goodnight, Lilith. I will have the list ready for you in the morning. Sweet dreams," Sebastian said, taking the candelabra and turning to leave. After only getting a couple steps away from the bed, I called him back.

"Sebastian?" I called out groggily.

"Yes, my Lady?" Sebastian turned and studied my sleepy face.

"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled and made his way back to the bed. He set down the candelabra on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I grabbed his gloved hand and brought it close to my face, holding it tightly as I closed my eyes for sleep. He hummed lightly as I started to fall asleep, and faster than air, I was out like a light.

~oOo~

"So you think that if we go to the scene of the crime then we will be able to find something note worthy?" I asked as Sebastian and I walked down the street.

"Yes, I do. I think that if we need any indications as to who was behind this murder, then we should look for things in the alley that the young woman was found in," Sebastian said as he stayed close to my side. The people walking on the street around us gave me curious glances and whispered nasty words to their neighbors. Of course, none of this bothered me. I couldn't stop to worry about the silly gossip that was going around.

"Well then, let us commence the search," I said as we turned into the alley. There was trash littering the ground every where, and some other random items that seemed a little questionable to me. I dug around carefully, and made to sure to always keep Sebastian in my peripheral vision. After what seemed like forever of searching, Sebastian gave a defeated sigh.

"I don't think we are going to find anything that will help us here. But do not fret, there are still some other places worthy of searching," Sebastian said with an encouraging smile. Just as he said that, something caught the light of the sun and glinted in my eye. I moved around Sebastian and bent down to see what could be making that light. I bent down and there in a pike of trash was something that you typically wouldn't find in an abandoned alley. A mourning locket.

"Sebastian, look at this," I held up the silver engraved locket. "Claudia P. 13 July 1866. What do you think, Sebastian? Could this be a clue?" I asked as I held it up for him to see.

"It might be, but for now I think you should hold on to it and keep it safe," Sebastian said as he studied the locket. It almost seemed as if her recognized it from some where.

"Sebastian, do you know who Claudia P. is?" I asked as I held the locket tightly in my hand.

"There are many Claudia P's in the world Lilith, you can't expect me to know all of them," he joked.

"You're right," I laughed at my silliness, "Let's go to the funeral parlor and check out the body." I turned in the alley and walked with Sebastian down to the mortuary.

Upon arrival, we were introduced to a young man named Lucas Harding.

"I am new to the business so I would appreciate it if you would be patient with me," he said nervously.

"Very well, please don't let us rush you. We just want to see the body of Debbie Quincy please," I smiled. He smiled and proceeded to prepare the body for us to see.

"Now please keep in mind that with all the young ladies being discovered that I have not yet had time to pretty her up, so she may be a little unsightly," he explained nervously, throwing quick glances at me.

"That's quite all right; we would prefer to see her just the way she is," I smiled and moved forward to look at the body that resided in the coffin. As soon as I peaked inside, I gasped and reeled back into Sebastian's chest.

"Interesting," Sebastian hummed as he held my shoulders tightly.

"How could she have died with such an expression on her face?" I asked completely horrified.

"I'm not quite sure, but we will find out," Sebastian pulled me closer. I kept staring at the young woman's face. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils were constricted, and the whites of her eyes were completely red. Her cheeks were bruised, as was one of her eyes, and she had a little dried blood coming from her nose and the corner of her mouth, her mouth is what scared me the most, laying open as if she were smiling or laughing in her last moments alive. Under different circumstances, it would be hard to believe that the young woman was murdered.

"Thank you sir, we will be taking our leave," Sebastian said as he pulled me along by the shoulders. I was glad to be getting away from such a horrific sight. I wasn't what I thought to be weak minded or easily affected by horrific things, but there was just something about the young woman's expression that seemed to make me uneasy. Once we left the shop, I found that I could breathe easier. We walked along quietly, and it donned on me that Sebastian seemed rather thoughtful.

"Sebastian, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I think I have a plan to capture the culprit," he said, "but you aren't going to be very happy about it."

~oOo~

"Good evening sir, are you here to take a look at our young ladies?" the disgusting older woman smiled, bearing yellowed teeth to a man whose beauty was beyond compare to any other man I had seen before.

"Actually I am. I was wondering if you had any young ladies that were a little on the cleaner side," he looked around the room at all the scantily clad women, and his eyes landed on me.

"Actually yes sir, the young woman you have your eye on is about as clean as they come. She just arrived this night, and insisted to being put to work right away," the mother of the brothel sneered into his ear.

"So you mean she's_"

"Yes sir, she is an innocent. That means she costs quite a large sum, but I can assure that the pleasure is well worth it," the woman said.

"I will pay any price to be blessed with such a gift," the man smiled.

"Very well then, that will be 100 pounds," the woman sneered. The man handed her the money without a blink and made his way over to me. I remember feeling my face flush darkly and I averted my eyes. Never had I shown such an act of scarcity, but there was just something about this man that made me really nervous.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered in my ear. He brushed his fingers gingerly across my cheek, and I felt the gentle touch all through my body. I gasped at the foreign feeling, and then knew I was in real trouble. We were presented with one of the nicer rooms in the brothel, which I was sincerely grateful for. The brothel was a scary place, and the last thing I needed was to catch a disease while here. We went into the small room, and the man immediately locked the door behind us.

"I have to admit," he said, "that you are the prettiest girl I have met since I came to town."

"So your new around here?" I asked, trying to mask my nervousness.

"Not new, really, but just returning for some much needed vacation time," he smiled.

"So, tell me your name," I smiled sweetly at him. Obviously my façade was working; because when he returned my smile, he gave no inclination that he knew I was nervous. Or if he did, then he didn't seem to care.

"My name is Dinem," he smiled and stepped slowly over to where I was standing against the far wall of the room. He reached out and ran his fingers across my cheek and down my neck, caressing me gingerly. The same heat from before seemed to spread through my body, and in that moment, I found myself studying the man rather thinking of an escape tactic. His chocolate brown hair complimented his sun kissed skin, and his build was that of an angel, there was no compare to the lightness of his eyes; they were such a crystalline blue. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Lilith," I whispered, completely transfixed.

"Well Lilith, prepare to be ravished," he smirked, before descending down and capturing my lips with his own. At first it was an innocent kiss, just our lips touching softly. But then he started to add more pressure, and heat was running furiously through my body. He opened his mouth and I felt his breath fan across my face before he claimed my lips in a fierce kiss. His tongue quested out and ran along my lower lip, asking for entrance. Something in me allowed my mouth to open, and his tongue darted in, tasting my mouth with quick licks and probes. I was lost in this stranger's kiss, and the fiercer our kiss grew, the more out of control I was getting. Something was fogging over my mind, telling me to just let go and be taken over.

When we pulled apart, I found my mind losing control. My body was reacting in ways that it never had before, yet I wasn't even being touched. My nipples stood erect through my thin cotton blouse, and even the slight movement of the fabric was causing me to gasp. I felt a coiling in my stomach, and it promised great things if I only knew just what to do. My legs were shaking so badly that I just slid straight to the floor and wrapped my arms tightly around my middle. I felt my center throbbing so harshly that my juices were running down my legs. I couldn't speak, and every time I opened my mouth all that came out were moans and whines.

A sinful laugh brought me back to reality for a short moment. I looked up and found that the blue of Dinem's eyes had been replaced by a pure white that was rimmed with onyx. His eyes were deep and evil and I couldn't find it in me to be afraid. All I could feel was lust. Then I noticed that parts of his body started to glow red hot, like a fireplace poker. His fingertips, his lips and the tip of his tongue, but most prominently, his cock.

"You feel it, don't you," he leered, "you want my cock shoved deep inside you. All you want to think about is lust, lust, lust." The purring sound of his voice made me shiver harder, and my legs fell open like a cheap slut. He stripped quickly from his clothes and came near me; I whimpered all the while, needing him to soothe the ache deep within.

Just then, the door slammed open and Sebastian came in. he looked from me on the floor to the person in front of me.

"Dinem, stay away from her. She is of no concern of yours," Sebastian growled, his eyes flashing red and the fangs elongating in his mouth.

"Sebastian, long time no see, old friend," the man smiled. He seemed completely unfazed by standing completely naked and fully aroused in front of Sebastian. It seemed strange to me Dinem seemed to know Sebastian. As if reading my mind, Sebastian spoke to me, but never took his eyes off Dinem.

"He is a very famous demon in hell; one of the seven sins. Lust," he spat the word.

"Now, now Sebastian, don't act like you don't enjoy a little lust every now and then. It is perfectly normal for demons like us to find joy in such horrible and vulgar acts of sin," Dinem chuckled. His voice sent another wave of pleasure through my body, and more liquid seeped from my core. Sebastian turned to me with a lusty glare and I could see his nostrils flaring. I gasped and pressed my knees close together. "See now, Sebastian, doesn't she just look and smell so divine. Especially being a virgin, her youth blood in so ripe and juicy, I bet that when she is finally broken it will be the sweetest of pleasures," Dinem laughed again.

"You leave her alone," Sebastian turned on the man, lashing out at him with long midnight talons.

"Alright, have it your way then," Dinem turned and strode to the window. "But let me say this. I am sure that I am the only one willing to walk away. The gates are open, hell is flooding the earth, and others will be coming for you. You and your little tart have quite reputation down in hell." And with that, Dinem was gone. Sebastian strode carefully towards me, moving slowly and cautiously. When he was about three feet away from me, he stopped and closed his eyes tightly; a long growl ripped from his throat.

"Excuse me, my lady, but this is necessary," he gave me a sad and sorry look as he pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it firmly over his nose. He removed his coat and handed it to me on an outstretched arm. I took it carefully and wrapped it tightly around my frame. After, Sebastian led me swiftly out of the brothel and out to the carriage. After securing me inside, he hopped onto the seat up top and ran us home in a quick manner.

Once at home, I avoided all the servants and just ran straight up to my room. I was still wound tight as a tin toy, and I had to do something to make myself feel better. I just didn't know what. As soon as I got to my room I slammed the door behind me and locked it up tightly, so no one could disturb me. I quickly stripped at the door and looked around for something to do. My eyes fell on the bath tub, and I was quick to run some warm water in it. After filling the tub ¾ of the way full, I turned of the water and carefully got in.

I sat in the tub for a moment, just letting the water ripple around my body. I started to feel a little cooler, so I grabbed a washing cloth and decided to wash away some of the grime I had collected from being on the floor of the brothel. After the first few swipes of the cloth on my body, it started to heat and tingle again. Instead of trying to prevent the feeling, it felt so good that I continued. I stroked my arms and legs, then finally my torso. When my hands carefully came up and brushed my breast, I let out a loud gasp, and repeated the action again and again. The heat poured through my body, and even in the water, I felt my juices swimming out of my core. My body was in so much pleasure, that it literally started vibrating in excitement. Slowly, my hand started to drift down, as if on instinct. My mind shut down, and when my fingers finally brushed across my sensitive nub, I let out a scream as an intense orgasm washed over my body. I was so strung tight that all it took was one little brush of the hand to relieve some of the pressure.

After I came down from my high, I sat in the cooling water and realized what I just did. In total disbelief, and a little bit of fear, I slowly cried myself to sleep in the water.

~oOo~

I woke up to the feeling of the heat returning to my body. It engulfed me, and made me choke. My eyes burst open, only to be met with darkness. I found I was no longer in the tub, and instead dressed in my pajamas and in bed. The covers were thrown about, and I was sweating horribly, the sheets beneath me soaked. As another wave of heat washed through my body, I gasped and wrapped my arms tightly around my middle.

"Does it hurt that badly?" a voice asked from the darkness. I gasped in surprise before realizing that it was just Sebastian.

"Y-yes," I croaked out between the small moans I was emitting.

"You know, I can help you with that, but you are going to have to trust me," he came forward out of the darkness. I noticed he was only in his dress pants and shirt with vest. I watched as he smoothly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to me. "I can make all the pains go away. I will always take the pain away. You just have to trust me. Completely," he spoke smoothly, but the mere sound of his voice sent shivers through my body.

"Please Sebastian, make me better," I pleaded. He smiled demonically and his eyes glowed red as he crawled across the bed towards me. He pushed me onto my back and leaned over me.

"Yes, my lady," he purred before leaning down and touching his lips gently to mine. His lips were silky and cool, almost like water sliding sensually over my lips. But his kiss soon turned passionate and hungry, and his lips mashed harshly against my own. I gasped at the sensation, and Sebastian took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I was hesitant at first, but when the stroking of his tongue seemed to emit heat down to my core, I started to play along. We mapped out each others' mouths; nipping, licking, and tasting each other for all we were worth. Sebastian moaned when I nibbled on his full bottom lip. I couldn't seem to get enough of his spicy but cool taste. It was something that nature couldn't duplicate, and it acted as a drug for me.

When I found myself in need of air, we pulled apart slightly and Sebastian continued kissing down my neck as I took in some much need oxygen. He ran his lips carefully across my jaw, licked down my neck, and started to nibble on my collar bone. I sighed at the great feeling it coursed through my body. After thoroughly nibbling, he worked his way up to the spot behind my ear. One thorough suck had me squealing and arching my back. Sebastian chuckled before continuing his assault.

Meanwhile, his hands roamed my body, lightly touching along my arms and sides. He slowly started to lift the hem of my night gown, and the feeling seemed to make my heart beat faster and the heat course through me more. The cool night air touching my skin was so foreign. It only seemed to make my excitement rise. Under the white nightgown, I was merely in a camisole and some bloomers. Sebastian was quick to dispose of the nightgown and was swiftly coming back to toy with the hem of my camisole.

"Sebastian, you're supposed to make me feel better, not worse," I gasped and pulled at his shirt.

"Very well, My Lady," he said while panting. He sat back and quickly shed his shirt and vest, but keeping on his trousers. As soon as he was satisfied with his undressing, he reached for me and quickly rid me of the rest of my clothes. Even though I was feeling hot and bothered, I was still bashful, being seen that way in front of Sebastian. He smirked at me, sitting back on his knees and looking me over approvingly. I tried to cover up my nudity the best I could, but Sebastian started to shake his head.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me. You are the most beautiful human woman I have ever seen," he growled as he slowly crawled towards me. My breathing got heavier, and thought for a moment about taking back my demands and forcing Sebastian to leave. But the mere thought sent a wave of painful heat through my body, and I knew I would need Sebastian to help me with my little problem. He crawled up my body and used one of his hands to trap both of my own above my head. He used his other arm to lean on so his full weight wasn't on me, not that I would have minded much.

Without any warnings, Sebastian scooped down and started licking my breast, right around my nipple. I gasped in air, and just kept taking it in, almost losing the ability to exhale. When he pulled away and blew air around the wet spot on my breast, I exhaled out a long, loud moan. Sebastian smirked before swooping back in and latching on to my aching bud. I moaned again as he sucked and bit the tiny nib. My body writhed without my permission, but Sebastian's body seemed to match its hectic dance perfectly.

Once it seemed that my one breast was thoroughly played with, he switched to the other and set to work devouring it whole. I continued to writhe madly beneath him, and when I worked on of my hands free, I reached around to his back and clawed my hand along the expanse of silky perfection. At the feel of my nails raking his back in pleasure, he hissed and bit down on my nipple a little harder, sending me into an even wilder frenzy. Being impatient, Sebastian kissed his way down my stomach and to my secret place. I gasped at his first lick there. He parted my folds with his fingers, and his tongue set to work on driving me wild. After only a couple of swipes of his tongue to my clitoris, I was shaking with the strongest sensation I had ever felt. White flashed before my eyes, and my whole body shook uncontrollably.

However, that didn't stop Sebastian for a moment. He kept his tongue going on the little nub, and one of his fingers was working up and down my slit. Just as I was coming back down from the first high, Sebastian stuck a finger deep within me and it set me off into another round of smaller trembles. As my inner walls trembled around his finger, he continued to work it in and out in frenzy. After I calmed down some more, he added another finger. I was shocked by the stretching feeling, but Sebastian held my hips down, making sure that I couldn't move away from him. Then again, when I got used to the feeling of two fingers, he added one more, and I was shocked that I could be stretched that far.

Sebastian moved his fingers in and out, sliding them around. I started to feel the great heat gather in my lower abdomen again. I started writhing about and gasping louder and louder. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, Sebastian thrust his fingers into me as far as he could and then curved them a little. It hit some foreign spot inside of me, and I saw stars again. My body was trembling harshly, and Sebastian's fingers moved within me, riding out the storm inside of me.

This time, when Sebastian pulled away, he gave me a chance to rest. As I lay there and caught my breath, I watched as Sebastian sat back and pulled off his trousers. He wasn't wearing any under garments, so his erection sprang forth from its constraints. When I was looking at him, I really noticed how disheveled Sebastian looked. His skin was red from my scratches, his breathing was ragged, and his hair was a complete mess. He sat and stared at me, I'm sure admiring the same picture of complete loss of control. He ran a hand down his chest and then wrapped his fingers around his own erection. When the head of his cock strained and leaked with need, he came towards me with his ultimate weapon.

When he started to enter me, it was slow but painful. The stretching and pressure inside was nearly eating me away. I cried out a couple of times, but Sebastian tried to hush me with loving words and open mouthed kisses. He pushed in only so far before he stopped. I looked into his eyes, and he looked sincerely sorry for what was going to happen next. With one quick thrust of his hips, something inside of me broke, and it felt like it was trying to split me in half. I screamed out, but Sebastian slanted his mouth over mine, taking in the scream. He sat seated within me to the hilt, and I tried my best to adjust and relax. Sebastian whispered loving words in my ear and kissed along my neck.

When his hands swept over my erect nipples, I found all of the good sensations swimming towards my chest, which gave my center a chance to relax. Once feeling what a relief it was to relax the muscles in my core. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed all the muscles in my body, and found that with a little time, the pain faded away. After a couple of minutes, the heat returned to my core. I could tell that Sebastian could feel it, because he looked at me, his eyes asking permission. I nodded, and Sebastian started slowly moving in and out of me. I gasped at the first plunge, the stinging returning momentarily, but mostly the sensations of pleasure running through my body.

Sebastian thrust in and out of me repeatedly, getting faster and faster as the seconds went on. Panting heavily as he thrust, Sebastian grabbed my hips and tilted them upwards, hitting that secret spot deep within me. I started crying out from the sheer painful pleasure he was giving me. he thrust faster and faster until…

I climaxed strongly yet again, but this time I could feel hot liquid spill within me. The sensations sweeping through my body were so powerful, that I blacked out…

~oOo~

** A/N~ ha! Yes I am stopping right there. Let me tell you, writing about sex is pretty hard. This is my first time doing it, so I hope it doesn't completely suck! Tell me what you think! Should I add something? Take something out? Fix something? Please tell me! REVIEW!**


	7. Her Butler, Dreaming

**A/N~ after the previous chapter, I think Lilith needs a break. This chapter will be kind of brief and a little pointless, but it is a good ice breaker before we move on to the next chapter. Remember, challenges in the story are not just difficult on the characters, but on the writer as well. Sorry if the shortness of the chapter disappoints you, but it will be worth sticking around for the following chapter! Also, sorry this chapter is so late, but I just graduated high school so finals were a mess and well… you know how those things are. But now I have some more free time so hopefully I will be able to update sooner!**

Her Butler, Dreaming

I woke to the sun shining in my face. I sighed and stretched my limbs languidly. There was something completely… right. The feeling in the air was light and cheerful. My window was opened and a fragrant breeze blew around the room. I smiled to myself and took in a deep breath. The lightness in my chest almost made me feel as if I could fly. What a feeling that would be. To be able to fly; imagining the feeling of such freedom and carelessness. No worries to fog one's mind, or obstacles to stop them in their daily routine. It must be nice to be a bird, then.

"Good morning, my lady. How are we feeling this morning?" Sebastian's voice broke into my thoughts. I smiled and opened my eyes. I saw Sebastian standing at the side of the bed, smiling down at me. Somehow his dark appearance just didn't seem to fit in with the mood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and laughter could be herd in the mansion. Yet everything about Sebastian seemed to go against that. It made me frown. Not in any real disappointment, but just in wonder; wondering whether or not Sebastian ever wanted to feel light again. He was a demon, but even they had to have some sort of want for goodness.

"Sebastian, will you agree to something for me?" I asked.

"That depends, my lady," he sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some of the hair out of my face.

"It's so nice outside today, I would like to go for a picnic," I said as I sat up slowly.

"Of course, if that is what the lady wants," Sebastian said, waiting for the twist.

"I want to you to have it with me and the other servants as well," I explained a little further.

"Alright…" Sebastian droned.

"And, can we all dress in spring clothes?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, if that is what my lady wants, than it shall be done," Sebastian smiled and stood, "I will alert the servants immediately.

"Sebastian, I meant you too," I watched him closely. He stood there and stared at me, waiting to see if I was joking. When I didn't say anything, he sighed, but a faint smile spread on his lips.

"Of course, my lady. The preparations will be made. Would you like some breakfast? It is rather late, but I can make you something light if you prefer?" Sebastian asked.

"No, just some tea would be fine," I smiled and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Sebastian bowed and left the room without another word. I quickly pushed out of bed and ran over to my wardrobe. Throwing open the doors, I pulled out the summer dress I had been longing to wear for a while now, and smiled at the beautiful pattern. I quickly went behind my screen and changed.

In the middle of changing, there was a knock at the door.

"My lady, when you are finished, tea is waiting for you in the dining room," Sebastian spoke.

"Thank you, I will be down in a minute," I replied. When I heard the door close, I hurried over to my dressing table and brushed out my long, dark hair. Taking the plain strands in hands, I put it in one long loose braid, adorned with a ribbon at the bottom that matched my dress. I put on a light flowery perfume, and little make-up. When I felt that I was presentable, I made my way to the dining room.

~oOo~

Sebastian was just setting down Lady Lilith's tea when he heard her footsteps approaching. He stood by her chair and waited for her entrance, as did the rest of the servants. When she finally came in through the door, Sebastian heard the other servants take in deep breaths of astonishment. Sebastian, himself, couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sebastian wasn't much of one to go for things light and cheery, but when he saw Lilith in her summer dress, he lost his breath. He stared at her as she glided across the floor and stood before him with a slight smile playing on her lips. Her dress hugged her tiny waist and accentuated her womanly figure. The dress was a light robin's egg blue, with gray and cream accent colors. The bodice was all lace over the general fabric, and it had some silver threading through it. On the back, just above her bottom, was a row of small cloth flowers. The skirt was made with the heavy silk base, but covered with fine layers of chiffon again and again, in varying shades of the same color.

"Lady Lilith, you look stunning," Finny piqued up. The sound of his voice brought Sebastian back to earth.

"He is very right, my lady, you looking stunning for today's occasion," Sebastian smiled and held out his hand for Lilith. She took his hand and he seated her and served her tea.

"What occasion?" Bard asked.

"The lady has decided to take a picnic today, and has invited all of us along to keep her company," Sebastian announced. The other servants cheered and all ran to prepare for the day. I smiled at their cheer. That was the kind of feeling that I wanted to be surrounded by on such a beautiful day.

"Now, if you will excuse me my lady, I must prepare for today's picnic," Sebastian bowed and left me to finish my tea alone.

Once the picnic was ready, Sebastian fetched me from the dining room. I gasped when he walked in. he was wearing light beige colored pants, and a white dress shirt layered with a grey vest. His sleeves were rolled up casually and he had on nice brown shoes with a matching leather belt. It was far from his usual attire, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Without a word, I rose from the chair and took Sebastian's arm as he led me out of the mansion and to the packed carriage. The three servants sat on the driver's seat on top of the carriage which left Sebastian to sit inside with me.

We rode a while to my favorite spot; a small meadow next to a small stream. It was secluded and comfortable; some place that I could go out without people whispering and spying on me. It was greener than any tailored lawn, and the wild flowers that spotted the ground were unlike anything I had ever seen. Some times I thought that some one had designed this spot specifically for me. There was no other place that I felt so calm. There were some trees that littered the area around the meadow, but not so many that it forested the area.

Sebastian set up the large picnic blanket right in the middle of the clearing, far enough from the stream so no water came close, but still close enough to feel the coolness of the water, as well as listen to the soothing trickling. I laughed when I saw the clichéd red and white checked picnic blanket, but somehow, it just seemed befitting. There were two medium picnic baskets that were set at one edge of the blanket; in one was the regular lunch, while in the other were small desserts and the supplies for tea and lemonade. I watched as Sebastian unpacked small summer sandwiches, with a light tossed salad, a potato salad, and some thin potato crisps. **(A/N – I'm not sure if they actually made all of these things for picnics in the Victorian era, but that's what I eat when it's hot out so that's what they're going to eat.) **Out of the other basket was pulled some tea cakes, chocolate dipped strawberries, little key-lime tarts, and blueberry-orange tart cookies. Then the travelling tea set, made from silver, and a large pitcher for the lemonade.

Sebastian whipped us up a quick cup of tea and served all of us. We all ate silently, but enjoying each others company. Finny sat to my right, as Sebastian sat to my left. Bard and Mey-Rin both sat across from us at the other end of the blanket. I was leaning lightly against Sebastian as I enjoyed my lunch. He didn't seem to mind. I did notice how he helped himself to a small glass of lemonade. I had never seen him do something so peculiar. I knew that he was deadly accurate at fitting in with humans, but I had never seen him ingest human food or beverages in order to do so. I would have to play with idea more later, but as for now, I just wanted to enjoy my lunch and have a good day.

"Hey, I have an idea," Bard piped up. We had all finished the majority of the food, and the still silence was starting to become a bit awkward. I was thankful when the cook decided to take matters into his own hands and speak up.

"What idea would that be, Bardroy?" Sebastian inquired.

"How about we play a game of hide and seek. It would be a lot of fun, and it's definitely nice enough to do it. We could set a boundary line to make sure people don't go too far, and there are plenty of spots to hide," Bard suggested. I thought it over. Hide and seek was such a juvenile game, but on such a nice day it almost seemed appropriate to be able to shed one's troubles and responsibilities for just a few hours and enjoy themselves.

"I agree, that game sounds like a lot of fun," I smiled. I looked up at Sebastian's face to see if I could get any sign of emotion from the demon butler. To my surprise, I saw a look of content on his face, and maybe even a little… excitement? I ignored the strange occurrence and just decided to take advantage of the positivity that seemed to flow through me and the others.

"Very well, I will be it," Sebastian smiled. As soon as he covered his eyes and started to count, we all ran off in different directions and went to hide. I ran straight to the trees. About four or five rows back, there was a rather large tree that I decided was large enough to hide behind as long as I could stay quiet. "Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Sebastian call. I stifled a giggle and tried not to make a single peep or rustle as I heard Sebastian's footsteps echo around the meadow. I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer, and I held my breath. All too soon, Sebastian poked his head around the tree. "Found you!" he grinned, but something was different about him.

That was when I noticed that Sebastian's eyes weren't their normal color. Instead of the reddish tea colored eyes that I had grown to love, they were a shocking violet. I felt my heart stop and my stomach drop.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked the angel.

"My, my, you are quite the bright young lady aren't you?" the angel cooed. Its form started to change, Sebastian's black hair turning white and the facial features started to change. As soon as the angel changed, it leaned towards me. "Hello again, princess," it smirked. I gasped at ran around the tree, running back towards where the others would be. I wasn't paying much attention to where exactly I was stepping, but when I slipped in something wet and hot, I screeched as I fell. Looking down I saw that I was in a large pool of blood, with the other servants scattered around, there eyes wide open and completely lifeless.

I struggled to get up from the ground and run far away from the wretched scene, but was stopped when I saw another man come towards me. His eyes were glowing white, as were his hands, and it frightened me. Something in my mind seemed to make the connection to this man.

_Wrath!_

As soon as the word echoed in my mind, I sat up in bed with a loud shriek. I gasped as I looked around in the faint darkness. I was still in my bed, in my home, safe form whatever threats were coming. I closed my eyes and willed my heart to slow back to its normal rate. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep very easily; so I pushed the blankets aside, slipped on my night gown, and went in search for Sebastian.

Usually when I would have nightmares, he would be right by my side when I woke, and I wouldn't have to worry, for he always comforted me. But this time he was far from my side, and it worried me. Despite it being my own home and very familiar to me, the mansion was quite eerie and quiet at night, not helping my frazzled nerves. I walked down the halls until I reached the servant's quarters. I went straight to Sebastian's door and knocked, but there was no answer. Curious, I opened the door a crack and peered inside. There was one lamp lit on his writing desk that illuminated a fair part of the room, just enough for me to see that he wasn't present.

Heaving a sigh, I closed the door and carried on to the kitchen to see if he was there preparing for the morning to come. As I reached the kitchen, I saw the lights on, but once again Sebastian was no where to be found. I walked slowly around the Center Island and thought about where else Sebastian could have possibly gone. Maybe the study? Destination in mind, I skipped out of the kitchen and went in search for the demon butler. I skipped quietly through the halls, hoping to find Sebastian soon. My anxiety was rising, and I needed to hear Sebastian's voice in order to calm my nerves. On my way to the study, I heard some noise coming from the parlor. I stopped abruptly and my heart skipped a beat. I approached the door cautiously and strained to listen. Just as I pressed my ear to the door to listen to the muffled sound inside, the door opened swiftly.

I came face to face with a stranger and reacted as is only natural to a young lady who is already scared out of her wits.

"!"

**A/N – Sorry again everyone, that this chapter was so late. I wanted to thank LyssaLoo62 for reminding me of my FF duties. For a while there, I was worried about what I was going to do with my days now that I have graduated, but now I know! Thank you dear! I hope you all enjoyed, and I would really appreciate some awesome reviews. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Her Butler, Envious

**A/N – I thought that once I was out of school I would be spitting out these chapters faster than I ever have before. But for some reason I have the most horrible writers block. I feel so restless, but exhausted at the time, and I just can't get my head on straight. I am having anxieties about college, and haven't even started my registration process; not to mention I have nowhere near enough money to go, and it's just a community college. On the bright side though, I started listening to K-pop, and am totally head over heels for the band Big Bang! The rapper/singer TOP (Choi Seung Hyun) is by far my favorite, and when I read some interviews he had, I liked his outlook. He tells it like it is, knowing that everything isn't going to be perfect all the time. He's honest when saying that he isn't perfect, and still unsure about a lot of things. But I also like that he says as long as you are coming out with positive feelings in the end, you know you are doing something right. I want to thank him for helping me out of this rut I am having. The more I think about what he says the more that I want to try harder; not just for the people around, but for myself. **

**Now please enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it seems I got lost on the way to finishing. Please leave a review when you are done. Reviews inspire me to write more. Enjoy!**

Her Butler, Envious

I sat in my usual chair in the parlor, right across from the stranger. No, not just one, but two strangers. Two strangers who decided to intrude my home in the middle of the night. Who decided to bear their presence on me without invitation. Who scared me witless, and took Sebastian's attention away from me when he should be comforting me and… and doing _that_ again. That wonderful thing he did that made me feel so complete; so alive. He made my veins burn with desire; he made me crave every curve of his body, every kiss pressed to my hot skin, every gentle word he muttered softly in my ear. They were taking it all away. Who the hell did they thing they were?

"Excuse our timing my lady, but when we heard of recent events regarding the Phantomhive's, we had to come out and give you our respects. We are truly sorry for your loss," the taller man said. He, and the other young man he was with, seemed quite peculiar to me, and not likely to be friends with either my mother or father. They just didn't seem the type.

"And who exactly am I receiving these regards from?" I said in a sour tone.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. My name is Agni, and this is prince Sohma Ashman Gadal the Second," the man stood and bowed. I studied him a bit closer. His hair was white, which was a strange contrast with his dark skin. Even stranger were his light steely gray eyes. He wore some sort of turban style hat on his head, and I realized that the two long white braids were actually a part of his hair. They had silver beads attached to the bottom that made a strangely nice ring when he moved around.

The prince, on the other hand, was quite something to look at. He was about the same age as me, maybe a bit older, but he had a very handsome face for a foreigner. His skin was the same dark tan that Agni's is, but his hair was jet black, and fell to about his shoulders. His eyes were a strange honey color, but they were oddly mesmerizing. He wore churidars **(A/N – churidars - trousers that are loose around the hips and thighs, but are tight and gathered around the ankle. Just so you know.) **with a fancy embroidered vest and a silk scarf to go around his shoulders and neck. His chest was bared for all to see, but that wasn't most captivating part of him. It was all the jewelry he wore, as well as his henna tattoos. He had a thick cuff around his upper left bicep, and the gold glittered in the fading lamplight. On his right wrist were stacks of gold bangles that chimed every time he moved the slightest. He wore a chain choker that was decorated with beads of many colors, no doubt probably real gems. Then there was the ring and charms in his belly button. I had read about these kinds of piercings, but never actually seen them before.

His henna tattoos ran all the way up the outer part of his arms, and decorated both the inside and outside of his hands. The henna continued lower along his abdomen, going lower until I lost sight of it going into his pants. The henna was so elaborate, it made me wonder how long it took to have it done. Prince Sohma's eyes studied my face as I looked him over, as if waiting for some kind of reaction. Not wanting to give in to any one's expectations, I met is eyes again and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I appreciate your condolences, but is there a reason why you had to travel all the way from India in order to do so? Mush less arriving at my home in the middle of the night unannounced?" I scolded lightly.

"We are very sorry, my lady, but there is also some business regarding the London townhouse that we wished to discuss with you," Agni spoke.

"Yes, well, seeing as it is still the middle of the night, I would like to wait to discuss these matters until breakfast, if you do not mind," I sighed and stood. Prince Sohma stood as well. I admired his knowledge for respect.

"Very well, my lady. Now, do you mind putting us up for the night? I hope it will not be too much trouble," Agni asked and bowed low.

"Of course not, we always have rooms ready for guests. Sebastian will show you the way. Now, I wish you good night," I nodded my head to each man and went to walk out when I was stopped.

"Lady Phantomhive," Prince Sohma took my hand. I turned and looked at him with curiosity and mild impatience. "It was a pleasure meeting you," he said, and bent over my hand to brush his lips gingerly over my knuckles, his eyes staying glued to mine the entire time. I could feel my face flush slightly, and all my agitation seemed to seep away to curiosity.

"You as well, my Prince," I smiled, and turned to retreat to my own room. I retreated a lot faster than I would have liked, but there was just something about that prince that got under my skin, but I wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way yet. The morning would give me more time to study him, and maybe come to a conclusion. Or maybe I could ask Sebastian about him. He would probably be able to tell whatever I wanted to know about the strange men from across the sea.

Instead of going to sleep, I waited for Sebastian to get the men situated, knowing he would return to my bedroom for the remaining parts of his uniform. I lit the lamp next to my bed and picked up a book to skim through mindlessly as I waited. I had probably read the same page of the book over a thousand times before Sebastian finally made an appearance.

"Forgive me for making you wait, but I just wanted to make sure our guests would be comfortable," Sebastian said as he leisurely made his way towards me. Without a word, he crawled onto the bed next to me and settled in like he belonged there.

"Did you know they were coming?" I asked him sternly, not pleased with the order of events.

"I can assure you that I had no idea of their coming. But it is quite a nice surprise, is it not?" Sebastian smirked at me.

"Surprise? Sure, but I don't know if I would call it nice. I don't even know these men, and the Prince makes me kind of leery," I sighed as I snuggled in to Sebastian's side.

"Well, I think the prince is very well mannered. His father however is quite the opposite, so he must get this from his mother," Sebastian observed.

"I knew it! You do know these men!" I concluded.

"Of course, I would not have let them inside if it were otherwise. Besides, Agni is one of my only friends. He is a respectable man, and very hard working. This prince however, is much different from his father. His father was ruthless and childish, always burdening others with incessant whining. This young man is quite honorable and polite," Sebastian smiled.

"Hm, very well, I suppose that if they are your friends, as well as associated with previous members of the family; then they are welcome to stay for a time," I sighed and slid down on the bed.

"That is very gracious of you, my lady," Sebastian smirked down at me. Just as I was getting comfortable with him next to me, he got out of the bed, leaving a cold spot next to me.

"What in the bloody blazes do you think you're doing?" I snarled as I watched him redress himself.

"Since there are extra guests, there are some things that need to be taken care for the morning. I regret that I am not able to lay with you longer, but I am sure that we will have the chance again," Sebastian said as he finished dressing.

"Hold on right there!" I shouted at him, not taking into account that there were others in the house who were trying to sleep. "I have questions for you."

"Very well, but please be quick," Sebastian sighed. I got a little flustered at his dismissive attitude, but knew that he was right about there being extra chores to finish due to the guests.

"What exactly happened between us tonight?" I asked. (**A/N – I was asked a lot if this was the same night that Lilith and Sebastian had sex, so I just wanted to make it clear that it is.**)

"My lady, I never thought I would have to explain what sex is to you. I thought that you were perfectly aware of what a physical relationship consisted of," Sebastian smirked knowingly, as if trying to tease me.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," I growled, "I meant what happened after Dinem touched me? I don't quite understand what that was about."

"Well, all of the sins have a very strong influence over human kind, and it is amplified when the sin is in the same vicinity as humans. That is why there is so much war and greed, because the sins travel freely, corrupting the lives of others. But the feeling gets amplified even more when they come in to actual contact with some one. When they touch some one, or perform sexual acts with some, they suffer horribly from the affect of the sin. It will consume a person so completely that they will go mad and eventually die. When Dinem touched you, his limbs were glowing, showing the power of his sin. That's how you can tell when a sin is at their most lethal, when you see their attributing features start to glow," Sebastian explained.

So, why don't I feel that strange need anymore?" I asked. Sebastian smirked.

"Well, demons are unaffected by the power of the sins because we are natural sinners. It is in our blood and nature to go against all things pure and be corruptive. So by having sex with you, my demonic prowess was extracting and feeding off of the sin seeded in your body. Demons crave the feeling of such sin, and especially that of lust. So not only was I saving your life and relieving your pain, but you were helping make me stronger by allowing me to extract and feed off the sin inside of you," Sebastian said. He reached out and gently stroked my cheek with his fingers. I noticed that he was wearing his gloves, and strongly craved the feeling of his naked flesh against mine.

"What about children?" I asked.

"What about them?" Sebastian pondered.

"Am I going to become pregnant now because you released inside of me?" I asked.

"Actually, here's an interesting fact for you," Sebastian smiled, "even though many demons come to this world and spawn children from human women, only a certain kind of demon can do so. They are many different class levels of demons, just like there is of people here in London. Only the lower sanctioning demons can breed hybrid offspring, because their bloodlines aren't as valuable as us higher ranked demons. I myself am of a higher rank than most demons, so in order to create a spawn, I have to mate the woman that I will impregnate, and she has to spend a certain amount of time in hell in order for the seed to take to the egg. This is the reason why higher ranked demons hardly ever mate with humans, is because in order to continue their bloodline, the woman has to survive all nine months of her pregnancy in hell, and not very many women are known for surviving," Sebastian explained. I stared at him, taking in the new information with shock and a little fear. Did this mean that Sebastian would want to take me to hell to spawn his child? Would I want to spawn a child? I was used to the idea that one day I would eventually be proposed to by some higher class earl and I would marry and live on a normal life. But I should have known better. From the moment that I made this contract with Sebastian, nothing in my life was ever going to be normal or easy.

"Okay, well, thank you. I suppose those are all the questions I have for now," I gulped. Sebastian smirked that all knowing smirk of his.

"You are very welcome, Lilith," he answered, leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips. I felt my heart take off and a small gasp pass my lips. At my reaction, Sebastian chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. I tried to grab a hold of him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away before I could touch him. "I will see you in the morning. You have a very busy day ahead of you," Sebastian smiled and lifted the candelabra. I snuggled down in my bed, and watched as Sebastian went out the door, closing it with a soft click. As soon as I was met with the darkness, I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot. Only when my head hit the far side of my pillow did I realize that it smelt like Sebastian. I dug my nose into the pillow and took deep breaths of the scent. My body automatically calmed, and I found myself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I was woken as usual, but I was dressed for my morning meeting at breakfast. I was escorted to the dining hall by Sebastian, and I greeted the guests who were already seated. Both men rose when I entered the hall, but only the prince sat back down. Instead, Agni served him some tea and looked over the table of delicacies in search of something his master would eat.

"Good morning, Prince Sohma, Agni," I greeted with a smile, Sebastian pulled out my chair and I sat. He then poured me a cup of strange smelling tea. I smelled it before putting the cup to my lips and taking a taste.

"It is Licorice Spice Tulsi Tea from India. I thought it would suite your tastes," prince Sohma watched my face carefully.

"Thank you, it is quite delicious," I smiled and took another long drink. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a sort of half smile, and nodded his head once. I could feel my face flush, which only served to make me angry. There was something strange about this guy that was slipping my mind. But if it were the last I do, I would find out what.

"So, about the London townhouse," Prince Sohma inquired.

"Yes, I have come to understand that my father has given your father the rights to the property, and without knowledge, my mother put it on the market. It has yet to sell so we can take the property off the market and have it renovated to your liking if you wish. Or we can leave the property on the market and have the deed properly signed over to your father and he may receive all sales if and when the townhouse is finally bought. The choice is yours," I explained.

"I understand. I must be honest and say that I intend to stay in England for quite a while, so I think that renovations will be in order," Prince Sohma said.

"I understand completely. When will you like for us to start?" I asked with a smile.

"As soon as possible," the prince asked.

"Tomorrow then. We can look at renovation plans today, and pay for all services. You can stay in my mansion in the meantime. Please feel free to ask and utilize anything in my home," I smiled. This time Prince Sohma gave a full smile and nodded his head before starting on his breakfast.

The next day, the renovations were put into action. Prince Sohma and I stayed at the London townhouse in order to oversee the work. Of course, where ever we went, so did Sebastian and Agni. Also, as the house was emptied and changed, we were surprised when Lau and some of his girls dropped by for a visit. Of course, this meant I had to be a polite host and make sure tea was served, but there was construction going on in the house. Sebastian surprised us all with a little outdoor setup.

"So what brings you about today, Lau?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea.

"I just had a reminder of the young lady today, and thought I better drop in and check on you. Plus I was recently told that you had come down with a fever, but you seem to be just fine to me," he studied me carefully with dark eyes.

"It was merely a false fever. I have been having long and trying days, but after a full night of solid rest, I felt just fine," I smiled and took a bite of one of Sebastian's cookies.

"Drat. When I heard about your fever, I decided to bring you a tea blended specially in my own country and thought to give it to you to make you better," Lau sighed without any real indication of disappointment.

"Well, we thank you for the thought, and it would be a pleasure to obtain the tea for future fevers," Sebastian smiled at Lau.

"Very well then," Lau said, motioning one of his girls to go and fetch the tea.

"Allow me to escort you, young lady," prince Sohma said as he offered his arm to the young Asian girl. She blushed and accepted his arm without a word, and they left to fetch the tea. We all finished the rest of our tea in silence, and at the end, I got up to go check on the work in the house.

As I walked through the house, I noticed that prince Sohma had not rejoined us for tea. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I heard a sound coming from one of the upstairs rooms. I walked as quietly as I could up the stairs and down the hall to one of the bedrooms. The door was cracked open slightly, and I heard grunting coming from inside. Without thinking, I peeked through the crack in the door and saw prince Sohma bent over the young Asian girl. Her face was flushed and her mouth was open in a silent scream. My brow wrinkled in confusion for a moment, until I saw prince Sohma's hips pull away from her, and then snap back against her most private of areas.

Finally realizing what they were doing, I felt my face flush and my heart race. I put a hand over my mouth to prevent any noise from coming out and slowly backed away from the door. Once they were out of sight, I heard the young girl scream, and then things went completely silent. I continued to back away from the room, when I ran into a hard body. I screeched and reared away from the warmth.

"Hello princess," prince Sohma smiled knowingly. I gaped at him, wondering how he managed to get behind me without me noticing. "I do hope you enjoyed the show. In India we take our love making very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that we have our own book dedicated to it," he smiled and started backing me into a corner.

"T-that's nice," I stuttered, something about this prince wasn't right, and the churning feeling in my gut told me to run far away.

"Princess, one last thing before you run off," prince Sohma smiled evilly, and then I noticed the change in his eyes. They went from the beautiful honey color to an unnatural glowing white. There was something familiar about this glow, but fear was preventing me from making the connection. "Don't you envy the way other women seem to win love so easily from men, yet here you are loveless and lonely?" he brushed glowing fingers over my cheek and I felt something stir within me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I snorted and straightened my posture.

"Not yet, but you will," he smirked and skirted me to make his way down the stairs. Once he opened the door, he called out. "Agni, let's go out for a little shopping, I am feeling a little restless." Immediately Agni was by his side and they were slipping out the front door.

"What was that about?" a smooth voice asked from behind me. I gasped and whirled again. I was really slow if I kept on missing the presence of everyone around me.

"Sebastian, you scared me half to death," I gasped and held a hand to my chest.

"I am terribly sorry, my lady," he said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "But I must ask again, what was that about?" he watched me with a serious face, and something told me that Sebastian was up to something.

"Nothing, just some silly jibber jabber," I shrugged and made my way down the stairs. I could hear Sebastian follow close behind me.

"It didn't sound like nothing. I'm a little concerned about it," Sebastian sighed. I sighed and turned to face Sebastian again.

"I'm telling you it was nothing. But I will say this, there is something wrong with that prince and he is really starting to get on my nerves." I suddenly felt bristly towards the prince, and for some reason I didn't know exactly it was about him that got on my nerves. Until Sebastian asked, that is.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sebastian asked innocently (well, as innocent as a demon can).

"Have you ever seen the way people react to him? They throw themselves at him and do whatever he wishes. Women's eyes follow him like he is something special. Like they've never seen a handsome man before? If women react to him that way, then men should be all over me. I have way more appeal then some…"

"Lilith, what has gotten into you?" Sebastian said as he placed a hand over my mouth.

"Nothing is wrong with me! I have finally come to realize that I am not being treated in a manner that I deem worthy for myself. If people see him in such a light, then they should see me as a god. I mean, did you see how Lau's girls were leering at him? They just drive me to… to… kill!" I screamed, as soon as the words left my mouth, I stopped and realized my error. "Oh god, Sebastian. There really is something wrong with me."

"I think I know what it is," Sebastian said. He grabbed my hand, and we were off to an unknown location.

We were sitting in the Phantomhive manner, the lights dimmed and the doors and windows closed tight. I was sitting in my favorite chair in the study when I heard the door crack open. I heard the tingle of bangles as the person walked across the room.

"Good evening, Lilith. I was wondering where you had gone off to earlier today," Sohma smiled. I could faintly see his face from the low glow of the moon. His smile set me on edge, and I got a strange urge when he loomed closer.

"You know how these things are, Sohma. When you have responsibilities, they can't go left unattended for long," I smiled the best fake smile I could muster. He obviously fell for it, because he smiled brightly right back.

"Of course, but I had something to discuss with you," he smirked and circled the desk, sitting on the edge of the mahogany close to my chair.

"Please tell me," I smiled and leaned forward slightly. I could feel the strange urges building up inside me, and sincerely hoped that this wouldn't last long.

"I noticed the look on your face earlier when I was mentioning other women's luck in love. I just wanted to let you know that obviously it shouldn't be that hard for you to find some one. I found another nice young thing today when I went shopping. I had Agni return to the London to oversee the rest of the work that was being done today, and when I went into this quaint little tea shop, she was just sitting by herself of course I approached her, she was extremely beautiful. Maybe even more beautiful then you. But we talked for a couple of hours, and then she invited me back to her estate for a proper cup of tea. We didn't even get through our entire first cup before she was jumping at me," he smirked. I could feel a slight blush come to my cheeks. I knew exactly what he was referring to, but I wasn't used to some one so blatantly talking about personal relations with me so publicly.

"I hope there is a point to this story," I sighed impatiently.

"Of course there is. After having that lovely woman all to myself, I realized something. The envy that you feel doesn't lie with the women you see me with, but within myself. You look at me and feel envy because you can't have me all to your greedy self. You naughty young lady," he smirked and leaned forward, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

"Why would you think that I am envious of you?" I asked as calm a tone as I could manage.

"I see the way you look at me. Every time I get close enough, you like you want to jump me and have your way with me, but also like you want to rid me from your sight. It's rather touching; I enjoy women with that kind of attitude," he smirked and leaned into me. He was practically straddling me in my chair. "I think we should act on our hidden desires, and just let the ships fall where they may." I gasped when his golden eyes zeroed in on my own, and I was immediately lost in their depths. His lush lips parted slightly, and I could here myself gasp. But as I focused lustily on his lips, I saw them start to glow. I felt the panic in my mind, but my body wouldn't move to my command. I was frozen in my seat, unable to do anything but breathe.

"I must say Lene, it's been a while since I have seen you around," Sebastian sauntered out of the shadows. He leaned on the far side of the desk with a smirk planted on his perfect. Suddenly, Sohma fell to the floor and started to gasp. A graying-white smoke leaked from between his lips, and manifested into a beautiful woman. She had sun-kissed skin, and shiny black hair that was twisted up and held with gold leaf pins. She wore an elegant green gown, and around her neck was a snake shaped necklace. She smirked at me once before turning to Sebastian. I felt relieved that I could finally control myself. I immediately turned away from the woman and looked to Sebastian.

"My, my, I haven't seen you in generations either. Still working on that perfect meal?" she snorted.

"Yes, and you currently had your hands on her," Sebastian's eyes started to glow. "You know me better then that, Lene. You know I don't like to share my things."

"Then hand her over and I can enjoy while you go and feed off some homeless person," the woman, Lene, sneered.

"I have to say that I am curious," Sebastian said, "why all the sudden the gates of hell are opened and all of you seem to be coming to me and my mistress. I'm sure that there are some demons that you hold a larger grudge with then whatever feeling you hold for me."

"Let's just say that we were promised some great power by some one even stronger than you. He's agreed to give us unlimited power if we come and kill the girl," Lene smiled. She was quick to circle the desk again and reached for me. I tried to back away, but found myself frozen again. She reached out with glowing fingers and gingerly brushed them across my forehead. I remember feeling my stomach churn, and then passing out on the floor.

Sebastian watched as Lilith's entire body tensed, and then slumped to the floor. He growled low in his chest and turned to Lene. He remembered the sin from his early demon days. It was an honor to be noticed by the beautiful sins, but Sebastian had always been a head turner.

"Oops, seems like I broke her," Lene smiled as she stepped over his mistress. Sebastian's muscles tensed.

"I guess you're going to have to repay me," Sebastian smirked as he skirted the desk, prowling Lene like a lion. Her eyes widened.

"Sebastian, you can't be serious. She's just a human girl," Lene chuckled nervously. "You've known me for centuries; we shouldn't let these little disputes get between us." She backed away from Sebastian, knowing that she didn't stand a chance in whatever fight was going to ensue. Sebastian crouched low and smirked at her once more before jumping.

The job was done quickly. For some reason, the female sins weren't as strong as the male sins. They were easier to detect and defeat. But with that pushed out of his mind, Sebastian lunged for Lilith. She had yet to wake, but he knew that as soon as she came to full consciousness, she would be a raging mess. Again. He ran her to her bedroom and threw her on the bed. He made sure to secure all the doors and windows. This result would be uglier then before if he didn't treat her soon.

He was quick to rip the dress and underclothes from her body. Sebastian quickly stripped himself of his own clothing, and paused before sinking deep within her. Her breathing hitched, but she didn't wake. As Sebastian thrust into her and extracted the strong string of sin running through, he took a moment to think. Lene was right, when it came to his demonic brother and sisters; he was always quick to throw a human to the wolves. He always thought of his own kind before anything else. But with Lilith it was different. He felt a deep inclination to keep her safe from any threat that came her way; he wanted to… keep her. Forever. And that was a dangerous thought for a demon. Any demon. Especially one of his caliber.

But Sebastian decided not to linger on the feeling. There were more pressing matters at hand, and by the end of this ordeal, he would probably just settle for a tasty meal. Sebastian continued to thrust, sighing heavily as he came his first time in the young woman. He realized that all that mattered was in the here and now. He learned that from living for centuries, that if you were going to worry, you should worry about today, and just let the chips fall where they may.


	9. Her Butler, MIA

** A/N ~ So sorry that I haven't written in awhile. There has been so much going on, and my head has been spinning. Lately I have found that I couldn't write anything more than a couple of sentences before completely losing my thoughts altogether. But some times the strangest things happen at the strangest of times. Here I sit, at the early hours of the morning, completely exhausted from a full day of grueling work. But I had such a strange dream, and when I woke up, the feelings that I was left with were not something to be ignored. When I thought about what I really wanted to do, I realized that this might be my mind's subconscious way of telling me that it's time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy what I write for this chapter. Thank you for those of you who are sticking with me through this grueling process. I am always thankful for your support! Now please enjoy the next chapter! :D**

Her Butler, M.I.A

I woke yet from another stressful ordeal. This was becoming a horrible trend that I wasn't sure I wanted to keep. My body was spent, and I wasn't sure I was ready to move yet. But that's when I noticed the time if day. The curtains were already pulled back, and the sun was shining high in the sky. I must admit that I wasn't feeling my best, but I didn't see a reason for me to sleep this late into the day. Usually Sebastian was very good about waking me… Sebastian. Where was he anyway? I sat up slowly in bed, and listened carefully. There was a lot of running feet in the house, but no voices yelling, or demands being dealt. I frowned and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Something wasn't right.

After freshening up and changing into the days clothes, I went out into the maze of a mansion to investigate. I searched the parlor, library, game room, and kitchen, but I didn't find any of the servants. With a sigh, I made my way to the servant's quarters, only to find my servants in hectic disarray. They were running back and forth with towels and wet cloths and water glasses and salted crackers. I watched them in confusion, until I noticed that they were running all of these things in and out of Sebastian's bedroom. I felt my heart leap into my throat, and stormed down the hall. When they finally noticed me standing there, the servant's froze in the hallway.

"Lady, what is the matter?" Finny said nervously.

"I should be asking you the same," I said in a stern voice. All of the servants flushed and seemed to grow immensely uneasy. I stared at them silently for a moment, before Bard finally spoke up.

"Well, when we woke up this morning, we noticed that it was late in the morning. Mr. Sebastian usually wakes us up bright and early, but something was off today. So when we went to go check on him, he wasn't looking so hot," Bard explained. Immediately, I felt my face lose it's color, and I rushed forward into Sebastian's room. Indeed, there he was on the bed, sweating buckets and void of all natural color. He was panting and gasping, as if trying to keep himself from being sick. His uniform was half off and strewn across the floor. And though Sebastian was obviously trying to keep himself in check, when he cracked open an eye to look at me, it was flashing rapidly between the warm brown they were usually and the demonic red he rarely let others see.

"Leave us for a moment," I said as I slammed the door on the servants. The only gaped before disappearing behind the door. I turned to Sebastian and immediately set about taking care of him. "What in the blazes has happened to you?" I felt panicked, and angry for feeling such things for the invincible demon.

"I seeped too much sin in too short of a time. Even though I said that demons enjoy extracting sin, we do have our limits. It was all too soon," he explained. I felt a pit grow in my stomach. This was all because of me? I felt like such a horrible person. I was so horrible that I was causing a demon great pain? What kind of person did that?

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Just make those baboons leave me alone. They keep sprinting in and out of here like I'm dying and all I really need is a couple days rest," he said through heavy breaths. I nodded in understanding. I sat on the side of his bed and wrung out a cool cloth to wipe over his face. I had seen him grimacing at the servants earlier, but with this simple action, he was sighing contentedly and leaning into my gentle touch.

"Sebastian, I hereby give you the entire week off. I want you to get 100% better, and have some time to yourself. I feel responsible for this happening, and will do whatever it takes to make it up to you," I said with a sad face. Sebastian chuckled lightly before breaking out into a coughing fit. I watched him helplessly until he got himself under control.

"This morning you received an invitation to an open house. Some of the nobles have opened a new inn for the rich and elite and you have been invited for the grand opening. The people who own the inn are people of great value. You should go and mingle with them, get close to them in case you ever need them in the future. This is of the utmost importance, but remember to never trust anyone, no matter what," he explained.

"But what about you? Are you going to alright here by yourself?" I asked worriedly.

"Like I said, I just need some rest. And with the other's out of the house with you, I will have a chance to fully recover and restore the mansion to glory," he smirked.

"Very well, if that is what you wish, then I will leave tomorrow," I sighed. Sebastian nodded weakly before closing his eyes and seeming to drift off to sleep. I wiped to cool cloth across his face one more time, before resting it on his forehead and leaving the room quietly. The servant's were waiting out in the hall, waiting to hear from me. "Sebastian just has a simple fever. With a few days rest he should be just fine, but in the meantime, we are not to bother him." the servants all nodded in understanding, and the four of us all made our way to the secondary kitchen.

I paused when I entered the kitchen. It seemed like forever since I had last entered this kitchen. It was the place of my desire when I was a child, a place I always knew I could find company when my mother was neglectful. Not much had changed over the years. A fresh coat of paint on the walls, some of the dishes had been exchanged, and all previous scorch marks from Bard's explosions were no longer visible. The smell was much the same though. It smelled like fresh bread dough, sugar, sweat, and if you really paid attention, you could smell Sebastian's natural spiciness. I smiled at the nostalgic feeling.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Finny asked from his spot at the counter. I sighed and took a seat on the same stool I would sit on as a child.

"He is going to be fine. There is nothing that Sebastian cannot overcome. But, that aside, I have an announcement to make. We are going to be making a trip to a new inn. I was invited to stay for the grand opening, and there are many important people that I must acquaint myself with at this opening. Since Sebastian is sick, I am going to have to ask all of you for your full cooperation. I know you all very worried about Sebastian, as am I, but I have asked Mr. Agni to come and watch over him while we are away," I smiled. I wasn't really going to call the strange Indian butler, but I knew it definitely wasn't going to be the last that I saw of him and his master.

"When will we be leaving?" Mey-Rin asked.

"In the morning. The grand opening is only a few days away and we cannot waste any time getting there. I cannot begin to stress the importance of this trip. I know you all try your best to be helpful to me, but I beg of you to act your best and just simply follow my orders. I don't want you all creating a mess in front of the people who could very well brighten my future," I explained calmly. For once, as if realizing the severity of the situation, the servants nodded, and immediately set about getting ready for the morrow.

The trip was long and grueling, even boring without Sebastian. The three servants sat atop the carriage, and I was alone inside the compartment. The landscape was dreary and cold, looking as if a storm would be hitting soon. I just hoped that we made it safely to the inn. As the dirt roads turned to cobblestone, the sky got darker and darker. As the darkness continued to swirl overhead, I let my mind wander. I was definitely worried about Sebastian, hoping he would be 100% better by the time I made it home. It seemed silly to rely on such a creature; no one in their right mind would trust a demon, much less put their love and faith into one. But I guess I wasn't exactly right in the mind either. I was different from everyone else, always having a different outlook. It made it difficult, but I knew as long as my corrupted butler was by my side, I could pull through any situation.

We arrived at the elaborate inn late in the night. Of course, as expected of an inn for the elite, there were people waiting outside for our arrival. As soon as the carriage stopped, a footman opened the carriage door and helped me out. As soon as my feet were firmly planted on the ground, the young footman asked for my formal invitation. I pulled out the invitation and the footman took it with a gracious smile before leading me inside. I thought surely at such an hour that everyone would be asleep, but there were eight men standing inside the lobby of the inn, different expressions on each of their faces. There were four men a little older than me, and four men about the same age as me. They seemed to be broken into sets; one younger man to every older man. **(A/N~ Lilith is only like 18 here, so the younger men are about the same age, whereas the older men are maybe in their mid to late twenties, just to give you an idea.****) **Each set of men were wearing different colors, almost as if representing themselves as a group to the inn, but as an individual as nobles.

The first of them was a tall man with a strikingly beautiful face. His brown eyes sparkled even in the low light, and his sculpted lips cracked a smile as I looked him over. His nose was perfectly straight and quite aristocratic looking; his jaw line sharp and handsome, leading down to a pointed chin. His long blonde hair shimmered in a golden glow from the light; pulled loosely to one side and tied with a red silk ribbon. His neck was long and slender, his shoulders broad and masculine. He wore a black suit, with a red silk vest and tie, the golden buttons on his vest shining nearly as bright as his golden hair. On his jacket lapel, there was a golden pin with his family crest on it, and pinned right below was a brilliant red rose.

The man to his left was also quite handsome, but very serious looking. He was half a foot shorter than the man in red, but was quite stoic looking. His blue eyes were sharp, and as bright a blue as my own. He wore silver rimmed glasses that only seemed a part of his character. His nose was smaller, a little more pointed at the end, but quite fitting on his face. His top lip was a mere slash, but his bottom lip was plumper and fuller. His jaw line was more delicate and went down smoothly into a pointed chin. His dark hair was cut short on bottom and long on top, creating quite an academic look. His neck was slender, his Adams apple a little more prominent, but altogether a very handsome man. He too, wore a suit, but his vest and tie were colored a deep sapphire blue. His vest was soft-looking velvet, and trimmed in a lighter blue silk. The silver buttons glistened slightly, but not very over powering. He too had a crest pinned to his lapel, and just below were a couple of blue gentian.

The man to the far left was the most impressive man I think I had ever seen next to Sebastian. He was by far the tallest of the four, and dripping with masculinity. His light brown hair was slicked back, revealing two very powerful, cat-like green eyes. His nose was kind of large, and there were a couple of bumps on the bridge, indicating that it had been broken a couple of times. His mouth was wide, and not as shapely as the others, but his strong jaw and square chin made up the difference. With a thick neck and very muscular shoulders, this was a man who knew the meaning of hard work. Along with his suit, he wore an emerald green vest and tie. The vest was made with a generic silk, none too fancy, as well as simple brass buttons lined down the front. Below his lapel crest, were a couple leaves of holly, giving off an intoxicating scent.

Then, finally, there was the man furthest to the right, he was, by far, the most peculiar looking. He was the shortest of the four, and had long midnight black hair with white streaks through it on one side. His face almost looked lifeless, with pale skin and eyes so dark they looked black. His nose was generic, as were the shape of his lips, but his features stood out by him wearing thick black kohl around his eyes, and what looked like black lipstick. His neck looked very fragile, the veins easily seen through his nearly transparent skin. His suit was covered by a thick, black cloak, but the front was open just enough for me to see the violet tie and vest underneath. The vest was done quite intricately in a harlequin pattern with black and violet. His lapel crest was pinned to the outside of his cloak, as well as a violet dahlia.

"Welcome Lady Phantomhive, to our lovely inn. It is a pleasure to have you out here for our grand opening," the man in red smiled suavely.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Lawrence Bluer II," the man in blue said.

"I am Herman Greenhill II," the man in green said.

"I am Gregory Violet II," the cloaked man said quietly.

"And I am Edgar Redmond II," the man in red said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, and an honor to be a guest at your inn. I must say I was quite pleased when I received the invitation," I said with a soft smile. Each of the men looked me over as if studying me quite hard, and I found it a little unnerving that they all did so at once. they were all so different, yet all so in sync with each other. Every time even one of them moved, they would all adjust themselves to fit in an allotted amount of space. They never moved too far from one another, and constantly glanced at one another as if in silent communication.

"You must be exhausted from your trip, so please allow us to escort you to the parlor while we have your room prepared," Lawrence Bluer held a hand out to me. it was then that I noticed that the young men that were with them, were no longer standing in the entryway, nor were any of my servants to be seen.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate it," I smiled and took his arm. We all went down the hall in single file, with Bluer and I leading the way. He steered me into a rich parlor decorated in dark woods and emerald greens. This was obviously a room decorated by Greenhill. There were trophies around the room, and pictures of sporting events from the past and present. I was seated in a plush green chair and treated to a cup of oolong tea.

"I must say that I am a little surprised that you came on such short notice," Violet said in a smooth tone.

"Yes, we had one opening left and thought to send you an invitation in hopes that you might be able to make it out to the inn, but we didn't expect you here so quickly," Greenhill added.

"Yes, well, the invitation came at the most opportune time. I have been having a lot of stresses with my business lately, and just got everything in order. I do believe this getaway will help me relax a little before having to face another mess," I smiled. "But I must say I am a little curious as to why you chose to send the last invitation."

"You don't know?" Greenhill looked astonished.

"Your father and all of our fathers went to the same private academy back in the day. He made quite the impression on all of them. They continued to tell us stories of him until they passed," Redmond spoke.

"Interesting, I had no idea," I said with true curiosity.

"Quite the impressionable fellow. But also quite mischievous and a little of a troublemaker, if I might say," Violet said.

"Oh well, yes, what little I have heard of my father, that is often the impression I get of him," I said with a little embarrassment.

"Did you not know your father?" Redmond asked.

"No, he passed before I was born, and my mother never really talked about him. Actually, every time I would do something my mother disproved of, then she would scold me, telling me how much like my father I am," I said with a sigh.

"Too bad. I would have really liked to meet the man," Bluer sighed.

"Indeed. What about your mother? Is she still well?" Greenhill asked.

"Yes, your mother. Your uncle was my fathers FAG back in the school days," Redmond said.

"I'm afraid not. My mother was murdered when I was younger," I said with a sad expression.

"That's too bad," Violet said.

"So, have you been alone all this time?" Greenhill asked.

"Yes, I took over the company duties at a young age, and carried on the family name. I live out in the Phantomhive mansion with a mere four servants," I explained. As soon as I said it, I realized that maybe it wasn't the most appropriate I could have said.

"It's very noble of you to work so hard at a young age. I'm sure it must have been difficult," Redmond said with what sounded like mock sympathy. I merely smiled and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. It was always wise to use this as a part of my image. I might be a young woman, but it was never wise to show weakness, no matter what.

"Monsieur Bluer, Lady Phantomhive's room is ready," a maid suddenly announced. It was odd that I hadn't even heard her knock on the door. In fact, I hadn't even heard footsteps.

"Very well, it was a pleasure talking with you gentlemen. I hope to see you in the morning," I said with a smile and stood to cross to the door. In a blink, they all stood and watched me go. I was a little unnerved by the action and made sure to make a speedy retreat. Just as I was about to go out the door, I heard their faint voices whispering behind me.

"Sleep well, Lilith," they all said simultaneously. I felt chills run up my spine, and I didn't even respond as I hurried out the door, and down the hall behind the maid. The maid led me to a room that looked as if it belonged to royalty. A giant oak four-poster bed took up a majority of the room; the bed large enough for at least five people, let alone me. There were two large floor-to-ceiling windows on either side of the bed with thick red velvet curtains drawn over them. A large wardrobe sat against the furthest wall to the right, my bags sitting in front of it. A couple paces away from the wardrobe, was a large ornate door that I am sure lead to the adjoining bathroom. On the opposite wall there was a writing desk next to a very large fireplace. The fireplace seemed so large I felt that I could stand in it. The mantle was decorated with a golden clock, and a large golden lion figure. I could only guess who this room, was deigned after.

With a sigh, I took to my bed and didn't even bother to undress as I prepared for a night of what I guessed only to be restless sleep.

The following evening, there was a large dinner held in honor of all the attendants. The dining hall was done elaborately in the four colors of the founders of the inn. There were circular party tables set up in four sections, each decorated with a centerpiece that represented the host of that section. I found myself seated among the blue tables, which were filled with all of society's top scientists and business minds. It was obvious that each section represented the four parts of society elite. Among the blue section, my section, were the smartest minds. Among the red section were the most wealthy and royals. Among the green section were the country's top sportsmen and hunters. And among the violet section were the country's most famous singers, actors/actresses, and other various artists.

It also seemed as if each of the guests wore clothing to coincide with which section they sat. I wondered for a moment how they had all managed to pull off such a thing without consulting far ahead of time. But many things about this place and these people all rose questions. Of the four sections, there was one table from each section that rested almost to the center, and at each of them was an empty seat, which is what I presumed to be the reserved seats of the founders. And it was just my luck that I was seated just to the right of the empty seat in the blue section.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the room hushed as the main door opened to the dining hall and the four handsome men entered. Everyone stood as they entered the room and moved to the center of the tables. They each stood facing their own sections, and bowed deeply. Everyone gave a round of applause before the founders took their seats at the tables. As Bluer approached our table, he fixed his eyes on me and I smiled. His gaze raked over me, and I could feel a blush rise in my cheeks. As he got close to me, his eyes became hooded and he smiled a lazy, sexy smile. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. When he finally stood before me, I had to tell my heart to calm down unless I wanted the whole room to hear it.

"Lady Phantomhive, you look absolutely stunning in that gown," Bluer smiled as he looked me over once again. I guess I had made the right choice in wearing the navy and gray silk gown to dinner. It was cut with a scoop neck and short sleeves that were lined with deep gray silk ruffles. It was fitted at the waist with a sash of the same deep gray, and then fanned out in the deep navy silk. The navy blue stopped at about mid-calf, and the whole bottom was rows of ruffles made with the deep gray silk.

"Thank you, Mr. Bluer," I blushed and curtsied a little. He eyes flashed behind his glasses, and he reached out for my hand. I offered my hand and he raised it to his mouth, gingerly brushing his lips over my knuckles. The action caused my skin to tingle, and another blush rose to my cheeks. Without me noticing, he inched closer until I could feel the heat of his body through my dress.

"I'm honored to have you here, Lady Phantomhive. You are helping me in more way than you realize. And it has been quite some time since I was bestowed the company of such a fine young woman," Bluer said smoothly.

"I assure you, Mr. Bluer, the pleasure is mine," I smiled and felt another blush rise to my cheeks. His eyes looked so deeply into mine that I actually forgot that we were among many other guests.

"Have a seat, Bluer, and stop giving the poor girl a heart attack," one man laughed. I snapped out of daze and quickly took my seat. Once I was seated and calmed, I looked around the table and noticed the man who had interrupted us was the famous philosopher, Thomas Carlyle.

Then men sat around and talked science and theory for most of dinner, while I sat by and studied everyone. Surprisingly, there were many people in the room that I didn't recognize. It had seemed that as much as I went out, there was still much and many I didn't know. As I sat and studied the people of the room, there were some faces that I recognized. Louisa May Alcott and Cecilia Loftus at the violet table; "Gentleman" Jim Corbett at the green table; and Nikolai Romanov at the red table. When I wasn't eating or studying the people around me, I kept on brushing against Bluer during dinner. Of course, it was unintentional on my part, but I wasn't so sure about him. It almost was as if he were seeking out the contact with me, and it made me kind of nervous.

It was late when dinner finally ended and every rose to go back to their rooms. I started to rise with the others when Bluer suddenly put his hand on my arm to keep me still. I stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, and he merely shook his head at me. I noticed that Thomas Carlyle was still seated at our table as well. We sat in wait until nearly everyone had left the dining hall, and then Bluer rose, signaling for us to follow him. As we exit the dining hall, I noticed there was no one left around. There was Carlyle, Alcott, Loftus, Corbett, Romanov, and myself, as well as Bluer, Redmond, Greenhill, and Violet.

"Come, we wish to spend more time with you all," Redmond said with a kind smile. The four of them led the way through the halls and we followed behind. Most of the other guests were eager to spend more time with our hosts, especially the other women. But I straggled behind, unsure of the true intentions of our hosts, as well as one other. Nikolai Romanov stayed close to my side, far from the others.

"Mr. Romanov, I'm surprised that you aren't at Redmond's tailcoat," I said quietly.

"I appreciate a fine gentleman just as much as the next person, but there is just something about these men that put me on edge," he confessed quietly.

"So you feel it too?" I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Not now, my dear, it seems we have arrived at our destination," Nikolai said as he nodded to the people waiting for us up ahead. I looked up and saw the others waiting for us at a door. We hurried our step and joined them at the closed door. The hosts seemed to be anticipating something.

"Come now, I can't wait any longer," Loftus said with excitement.

"Very well, then, my dear. Why don't you lead the way," Redmond moved aside and allowed the actress to open the door.

She opened the door and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	10. Her Butler, MIA 2

**A/N: WOW! I got some of the most incredible comments from my previous chapter! I know it had been a while since I published, by life has literally been hitting me with everything it has. I want to thank all of you for being so understanding and continuing your support. You are all truly the most amazing readers! Let us commence…**

Her Butler, MIA 2

"Come now, I can't wait any longer," Loftus said with excitement.

"Very well, then, my dear. Why don't you lead the way," Redmond moved aside and allowed the actress to open the door.

She opened the door and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Redmond slapped his hand over Loftus' mouth to stop her screaming, and Greenhill pushed his way to the front. Being off to the side, I didn't quite see what was going on, and my detective instincts kicked in so I pushed past the crowd of people and made my way to the scene. When I peered into the room, I gasped. One of the female guests was resting on the floor, looking very peaceful, except for the strange burn across her face. The burn was of a handprint, one that went from the bridge of her nose and into her hair. It was strange seeing such a thing, and yet the woman's face was completely peaceful, as if she had been asleep when it happened.

"Lady Phantomhive, you should really not look upon something so_"

"I am fine, Redmond. This is not the first time I have peered upon the dead," I said and waved his worried aside.

"Something must be done," Bluer commented.

"Maybe we should send the rest of the guests' home before they find out about this," Redmond suggested.

"But one of them could be the culprit behind this," I said. The others looked at me with surprise.

"I don't think so. The other guests walked through to their rooms about 20 minutes ago. She has been dead for about an hour. Her body is very cold, and the skin around the burn is graying," Greenhill said as he examined the body.

"Very well then, Violet and Bluer, would you be so kind as to alert the remaining guests that their stay has come to an end," Redmond nodded to the two men and they swiftly went down the hall. "Greenhill, make sure to cover up the body, and make sure to gather any evidence you find. Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please come with me, I will escort you to a room where you will not have to suffer through this mess," Redmond turned the frantic Loftus with him as he walked down the hall the way we had just come. I walked behind again, stealing last glances back at the scene of the crime before following Redmond into a game room.

The room was very masculine, decorated in dark woods and deep forest greens. There were many trophies and awards mounted everywhere, making it clear who this room belonged to. Pictures from the past sported the four men when they were younger, playing sports at a familiar looking school. Not too far from the picture, was another that showed the four men's fathers' along with my own. I froze for a moment when I saw the picture of my father, but quickly gathered myself.

It was about 20 minutes before we heard people rushing through the halls and making their way out to head back home. Maybe 40 minutes later, everything was relatively quiet, and the remaining three men joined us in the game room.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please allow us to apologize for the happening from this evening. I am very sure all of you are wondering why we have decided to keep you all here with us instead of letting you go home like the rest of the guests. The four of us have had a very busy evening, but that does not stop us from noticing everything that goes on around us. The lady's death was not a mere accident, and we plan on using your help to find out who is the culprit behind this fiasco," Bluer said smoothly.

"Our help? How could we possibly help you find a killer? We aren't detectives," Ms. Alcott said rudely.

"Well, the lady was sitting at my table, and she left after the first course claiming that she wasn't feeling well. The only people who got up and left between that time and the end of the meal were the people standing in this room," Violet said. Just as he said that, the four young men from the previous day and the young maid entered the room.

"Well, all of _these_ people," Redmond said as he studied the five people whom had just entered.

"It has to be one of them! I didn't see any of them at dinner!" Loftus shouted frantically. If some one didn't calm her down, she might go mad.

"No, I saw them off to the side with the rest of the staff," Nikolai said, almost with a tinge of… disappointment?

"He's right. Our young servants were in the room the entire time. Not mention, they would never hurt one of the guests," Greenhill stated. As everyone argued amongst themselves, I took a moment to study the "servants".

The most noticeable was Bluer's servant. He was the tallest out of the servants, and nearly the tallest out of all the men. He wore a simple black suit with a plain black tie, but his vest underneath showed the through the same blue that was Bluer's. He had quite a serious, almost angry, face and black shining hair that went to his collar. He wore wire rimmed glasses that covered dull blue eyes, nowhere near as magnificent as Bluer's.

Next to him stood Violet's servant, a man that would be hard to miss. He was a couple of inches shorter than Bluer's servant, and his hair was shaved on the sides of his head, with a wild white Mohawk down the center. The front of the Mohawk waved down to rest lightly on his forehead, looking softer than downy; and the shaved sides of his head were colored black, indicating a dye. His eyes were fiercely catlike, and rimmed in coal just like Violet's; but what set apart his beauty was a mean looking scar over his left eye. He had many piercings in his ears, which was surprising to me; the only other person I had seen with piercings is Sohma. But aside from it all, his face was very angular and handsome; some one that to others might seem scary or odd, but some one I felt very inclined to get to know.

Next to him stood Greenhill's servant, a young man that was very ordinary. He was of average height, and has dirty blonde hair that is short and spiky. His hazel eyes glowed with knowledge. He, again, wore the same simple black suit with a green vest underneath. As he stood in line with the others, his eyes seemed to scan the room, taking in everything. He was very observant, and obviously some one who would have information beyond anyone's comprehension.

Lastly, there was Redmond's servant, a young man beautiful enough to be a young woman. He was the smallest out of everyone, only a little taller than me. He had shiny platinum blonde hair that went down to his chin, and eyelashes long enough to make any woman jealous. His deep brown eyes were mesmerizing, something anyone could easily get lost in. he stood properly with the others, innocent looking in his black suit and red vest. His skin glowed under the lamplight, and it hardly seemed as if he were fit to be someone's servant.

"Allow us to introduce our servants. The one in blue is Clayton; in red is Harcourt; in green is Edward; and in violet is Cheslock. They are reliable young men, and will be at your service for the remainder of your time here. We have gathered all of your personal servants into the servant's quarters, and have been made aware of the situation. They will be well taken care of, but remaining in the servant's quarters until this is all solved," Bluer explained. Each of the (now calm) guests nodded in understanding.

"What will we do in the meantime?" Mr. Corbett asked.

"Well, the four of us have decided that in order to properly find the culprit, we will have to keep a close eye on each of you, so in the meantime we will assign each of you to a watchman. One of us," Redmond explained.

"Wait, even to the women? That isn't very proper, allowing a young man to share a room with a young lady," Loftus screeched. I was getting awfully tired of her voice.

"I know, and I feel terribly sorry having to ask in the first place, but in order for the investigation to go smoothly, we must ask you to cooperate for now," Redmond said with a flirtatious pout. Loftus blushed a deep red and nodded slowly.

"Now, we will name off who each person will be staying with. Mr. Carlyle, you will be paired with Violet. Mr. Romanov, you will be paired with Cheslock. Mr. Corbett, you will be paired with Bluer. Ms. Loftus, you will be paired with me. Ms. Alcott, you will be paired with Harcourt. And Ms. Phantomhive, you will be paired with Greenhill. Clayton and Edward will go and watch over the body, and gather any evidence at the scene," Redmond explained. We all nodded our understanding, and everyone rose to go with their respective watchman to go to bed. It had been a long night already and there was no sense in making ourselves useless by trying to stay up and figure this whole thing out in one night. I stayed in my seat until nearly everyone was gone, and then Greenhill approached me.

"Lady Phantomhive, if you would so kindly follow me, I will lead you to this evening's chambers," Greenhill bowed low and held out his hand.

"Alright, but I have some questions," I said as I stood and took his hand.

"I will try and answer any questions you have to the best of my ability," he said as he tucked my hand into his arm and led me down the hall. We walked at a slow, relaxed pace, and Greenhill seemed to be waiting for me to ask my questions.

"I understand that all of the people being kept were suspected to have left shortly after the lady left dinner this evening," I started.

"That is correct," Greenhill said.

"If that is so, then why am I being kept here?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Greenhill looked at me questionably.

"I didn't leave the dining hall once, and I'm sure that if asked, many of the guests could vouch for that. Even Bluer himself, whom I sat next to the entire night," I said, and watched his reactions out of the corner of my eye. We continued walking slowly for a moment, before Greenhill sighed and pulled me to the side of the hall where no one could see us.

"You see, my Lady, all eight of us here in the hotel are very aware of the business that your father was in. we are also very aware that you have followed his footsteps in that career. We merely wish for your presence until this case is solved, because we know that you will provide a unique perspective that many of the others lack. Also, looking at the body this evening, I can safely say that whatever has killed that lady was nothing that normal people know how to face. That was something definitely from the underground. We merely wish for you to cooperate in our investigation so we may once again open our hotel safely to the people," he said seriously. I was completely transfixed by his green eyes, getting lost to his will. Of course, I quickly snapped back to attention and thought over what he said.

So they thought that the thing that killed the woman was from the underworld? It seemed reasonable enough. I knew of no human thing that could leave a burn mark in the shape of a hand. But I also knew nothing of any creature that could leave such a mark. Or did I? There was something niggling at the edge of my mind, and it was driving me crazy. Something that was trying to tell me that I did know what this was all about, and if I took a moment to think it through, then I could figure this out in no time.

"Now, if you could follow me, my lady; it is getting quite late and we need to be refreshed for the days to come," Greenhill gripped my hand tightly and dragged me with him to his room.

Upon arriving to the room, I realized it was not the same room I had stayed in previously. This one was decorated much like the game room we had been in earlier. With the dark woods and forest green patterns, I could only guess that this was Greenhill's room. The bed at the center of the room was extremely large, a carved four-poster bed with lions on the headboard and posts. Thick blankets and furs covered the bed, along with rows of fluffy expensive pillows.

Along the back wall were sets of floor to ceiling windows, two sets of which led to balconies. Heavy green curtains hung at their sides, and Greenhill was now closing them tight to prevent the full moon's bright light from shining in. along the wall to the left was a large fireplace with elaborate mantel, once again having lions carved in the wood. A small fire kindled in the fireplace, and I'm sure with an extra log or two, the fire would be back to roaring life. Along the right wall, there were two large wardrobes, probably full of clothes; and a door that I could through to a bathroom.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Greenhill said as he finished closing the curtains. I nodded and walked further into the room, automatically going to the bed. Without a thought, I reached out tentatively and touched the soft blanket lying on the bed. With a sigh, I reveled in the fine cottons, wools, silks, and furs. The accommodations in the guest rooms were nice, but not nearly as nice as this.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing your quarters with me this eve?" the words sounding old-fashioned even to me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Greenhill said with a smirk. I watched him as he extracted some clothed from one of the wardrobes, and then came to me holding a shirt. "I know it's not proper wear for bed, and certainly not when you must share a bed with a man you hardly know, but it will have to do for the night," Greenhill said as he held out the shirt to me.

"It will work perfectly well," I said with a smile and accepted the shirt. Without a word, I skirted him and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. It took me a moment to get out of my evening gown, with all the crazy ties and ribbons, but I eventually got myself out of it and out most of my undergarments as well. When I was just down to my corset and drawers, I slipped the large shirt over my head. Greenhill was such a large man, and I was such a small woman, that the shirt went all the way down to my knees. I was happy at the moment that I had decided to wear plain under-things with no lace or elaborate design; the simple and flat style made for a very clean look. No bunching or bulges where lace or ruffles would have been. I buttoned the neck of the shirt up far enough that nothing would show, and with a decided sigh, went out into the bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom, I noticed that Greenhill was standing next to the bed, already undressed and ready to slumber. His chest was broad, as were his shoulders, and they showed clearly with him wearing a simple under shirt. His stomach was flat, and I bet one peek under that shirt would be a toned and muscular body. He wore a simple set of boxers, and strong muscled legs came from them. There was no ounce of fat on this man; he was all animal. He face was expressionless, but when I looked at him with a blush, his cheeks seemed to color a little in return.

"Come, Lady Phantomhive, it is about time we retire," he said carefully, motioning to the bed. It was then that I realized why he hadn't climbed into the bed and already gone to sleep. As I approached the bed, I knew I would need help into it. I was tall, to fit the man who was now standing close to me. "May I?" he inquired, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course," I said breathlessly, and allowed him to lift me onto the bed. As soon as I made contact with the bed, I moaned in ecstasy. The bed sank heavenly underneath me, and all of the fine fabrics were rubbing against my bare legs. I flopped myself down and wiggled around like child, momentarily forgetting myself. When a chuckle came from the other side of the bed, I froze and peeked and Greenhill.

He was watching me with amusement; his green eyes alit with laughter. His smile was rare, but handsome. He was already tucked comfortably in his own side of the bed, his hands gripping the edge of the covers with white knuckles. In the dim glow of the fire, his skin glowed flawlessly. I wanted to caress that skin, despite whom he was and where we were. It was as if the earlier circumstances didn't exist in this cocoon of warmth. With a blush, I gathered myself and got under the blankets on my own side of the bed.

"Goodnight," Greenhill said, before lying down and turning away from me. I heard him sigh wearily as he finally settled. With a sigh of my own, I pulled a leather strap from my wrist so I could braid my hair for the night. Where most women would be setting their hair at night, or putting it up in some unnecessary fashion, I merely braided my hair to one side, and slept comfortably. After finishing, I settled down into the glorious bed, and fell asleep quite easily.


	11. Her Butler, To the Rescue

Her Butler, To the Rescue

I woke with a start when I felt a weight on my chest. With a groan, I tried to turn but something held me still. I cracked open my eyes and saw Greenhill straddling me, his eyes narrowed and glowing like a cats.

"What's wrong?' I asked. I watched through sleepy eyes as Greenhill leaned down.

"Ssshhh," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as he ran his hands up my arms. I closed my eyes with a sigh as shivers ran down my spine. I felt his warm, soft lips on my throat, leaving light kisses in a trail to my mouth. I was so distracted by his lips, that I didn't notice when his hands circled my throat.

"Die, bitch," he growled, and then his steely hands squeezed my throat. I gasped and struggled, but was caught beneath the blankets. He squeezed harder and his eyes widened with madness. I choked and clawed at his hands to no avail. So, in one last attempt, through blurring vision, I lashed out at his face.

He shouted in pain, and pulled one hand away to wipe at the blood now rolling down his cheek. I took the opportunity to gasp in some air before letting out a shrill scream that I'm sure you could hear in the neighboring city.

"Shut up!" Greenhill growled, and continued choking me. My lungs started to burn and my vision started to blur; I could only claw weakly at his hands. I could hear my pulse in my ears, and it felt like my head was going to explode.

"Greenhill, no!" a voice shouted. Bluer and Redmond came and tried to pull him off, but he was too strong.

"Let her go!" another voice yelled. In a flash, Greenhill was thrown from the bed and across the room. I took in a deep breath, burning my throat and lungs, coughing when it became too much.

"It was him! He killed the other woman!" I heard Loftus scream.

"Hush!" Bluer snapped.

"Lady, can you hear me?" a voice whispered in my ear.

"Finny?" I croaked.

"Sit her up," Bard said, and then I was lifted into a sitting position. I opened my eyes warily and saw Finny and Bard watching me with worry.

"Is she alright?" Redmond asked.

"She will have some bruising and need to eat soft food for the next couple of days, but I suspect she will be just fine," Bluer eyed me.

"Come on, Miss, let's get you taken care of," Mey-Rin said. Bard and Finny helped me to the edge of the bed, but I was still too shaky on my feet.

"Can't walk," I croaked. My throat burned horribly and my voice was hoarse.

"Come one then," Bard lifted me into his arms and followed behind Mey-Rin. I buried my face in Bard's neck, taking in the familiar scent of home.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Finny broke the silence.

"I'm alright," I croaked, "Thank you saving me," I smiled. My head was finally starting to clear and I was breathing more regularly. We had stopped outside the door of the room I had stayed in previously. Bard set me on my feet and I found I was sturdier on my legs.

"We'll be out here if you need us," Bard said. I nodded and followed Mey-Rin into the room.

After changing into a simple dress, I met the boys outside the door, as well as Bluer.

"Ms. Phantomhive, are you alright?" Bluer asked. I took a moment to study him. He wore a slate blue button-up shirt, still tucked into his black dress pants. He still had his dress shoes on but his hair was a little disheveled and he had a smudge on his glasses.

"I'm alright," I said hoarsely.

"I'm very sorry for what happened," Bluer bowed.

"It's no problem," I shook my head, "but I must clear something up now."

"Please do," Bluer held out his arm to me. I took his arm and we walked leisurely towards the study.

"Despite his actions earlier, I don't think Greenhill killed that other woman," I sighed.

"Well, thank you for giving him the benefit of the doubt. Though it still doesn't explain his earlier actions," Bluer frowned.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that many people hold a grudge against my father, and they are not afraid to take out their anger on me," I smirked.

"I'm sorry," Bluer said again, pulling me close.

"Don't be, I know your intentions are good," I said.

"It seems that no one is in the mood to sleep, so we all gathered in the study. I had the young women's body moved to the cellar where it will keep cold. Greenhill has been restricted to a chair, and in the meantime, we have all decided on some tea," Bluer explained as we reached the door.

"Sounds good," I said my voice a little less scratchy.

"Your voice is starting to sound a little better," Violet said from the door.

"Though her neck is already starting to bruise," Redmond pulled me into the study. He pulled me hard against his chest and touched my neck gingerly.

"I'll be alright," I pulled away.

"You're lucky, you know. You could have died. Even worse, it could have been one of us. It could have been me!" Ms. Loftus screeched. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Ms. Loftus, please calm down. No one was severely harmed, and Greenhill has been contained. I think it would be wise for us to come up with another sleeping arrangement for the peace of every one's minds," I spoke calmly and quietly.

"I just don't understand why we aren't contacting the police about this," Ms. Loftus was nearly crying.

"Because despite his actions earlier this night, Greenhill did not kill that woman," I spoke.

"And how would you know?" Ms. Alcott snapped. Having been quiet this whole time, I nearly forgot she was there.

"The four gentlemen who invited us here; their fathers all knew my father. I never got to know my father, nor the people he knew. I am curious about them and what their lives are like. Not to mention I was curious about the other guests attending, so I spent most of my time during dinner looking around. I never once saw any of our hosts leaving their tables," I explained.

"Why should we believe that? For that matter, how do we know you are not the culprit?" Ms. Alcott sneered.

"I can vouch for that. Just as I never left my place at the dining table, Ms. Phantomhive never left my side. I am sure that Mr. Carlyle can also validate that fact," Bluer said. All eyes turned to the weary Carlyle, and he sighed.

"She was indeed at the table the entire time I was there, but I did excuse myself just before dessert to use the facilities," he blushed.

"Then it must have been you! Oh dear, I'm in the same room as a murderer," Loftus, again, looked like she was about to pass out.

"Actually, while I was studying everyone, I noticed that every guest sitting in this room aside from myself had left their table after the young woman, and before everyone left the hall. But, it was only the people we have here in this room," I said. All eyes were focused on me, and I could feel heat rising up my neck, which brought on a sting from the choking.

"She's right," Redmond stepped in. "Every good host knows to keep an eye on all of his guests, but as a group of hosts, we not only look out for our own guests, but those invited by the other three as well. We all watched, and saw each of you leave the dining hall at one point or another between the first course and departure."

"So you actually think one of us is the culprit? My Lord…" Loftus was really having a hard time composing herself; all the while Alcott sat by her side and comforted her best she could.

"I'm afraid so, and as much as we don't want to believe any of you capable of such a crime, we must get to the bottom of this as quickly and efficiently as possible," Violet said in his calm voice.

"Then, how shall we go about this?" Alcott asked with a stern tone. As the other's talked about sleeping and detective work, I watched the young novelist with interest. Loftus was nearly having an emotional break down from the recent series of events, yet Alcott seemed like she was completely held together. It made me curious as to why she would be acting so calm. In her shoes, Lilith surely would be freaking out just as Loftus.

"Is that alright with you, Ms. Phantomhive?" Bluer asked. Snapping back to attention, I looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry?" I said with a blush.

"We are going to review the findings from the earlier scene, and then figure out where to go from there. Edward was holding the evidence for safe keeping after Greenhill collected it," Bluer inquired, and then looked to Edward, who was now digging contents out of his pockets. With a nod, I watched as Edward opened his hands and showed simple pieces of evidence that would be hard to pin on any one person.

"A scrap of plain cloth, a loose pearl, and a short strand of hair," I commented. I was confused on how this would really help figure out who killed the young woman, but I knew that with the work of the smart people in the room, we would solve this mystery in no time.

"These all seem like things that could be drawn back to people's personal belongings. Would it be too much to ask if everyone gather their luggage and bring it back here for an inspection?" Violet asked.

"I don't think that's too much to ask," Romanov answered. The two women seemed to look between each other before nodding their agreement as well.

"It's settled. We'll pair everyone with a guide, and they will accompany you to your room so you may gather your things and bring them back here," Redmond said with finesse. I watched as everyone was paired off, and Bluer was quick to grab my arm as I made my way out of the room.

"I'm worried. It feels like something bad is going to happen again," he whispered to me as we went down the hall towards my room.

"I get the same feeling," I whispered back. Carlyle and Romanov walked in front of us along with Cheslock and Harcourt. We got all he way to my room and quickly gathered what little luggage I had before swiftly heading back to the sitting room. Bluer and I made it back first, followed by Loftus with Redmond and Harcourt with Romanov. They all waited patiently for the others to come back, but it seemed to be taking too long.

"I'm getting nervous," Loftus said, breaking the awkward silence that sat between the people in the sitting room. I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were starting to water. I was surely not going to be the one to calm her hysterics just because I was the only other woman among the group, but Redmond seemed to sense my discomfort and immediately started to whisper soothing words to the panicking lady.

"This really is a bad sign. Maybe we should go look for the others, see what's taking them so long," Romanov said and stood to make his point.

"Yes, we will do that," Bluer stood firmly.

"All of us?" Loftus squeaked with panic.

"Worry not dear, we will not let anything bad happen to you," Redmond took her hand and we all headed back out into the hall to go look for the others. We barely made it a couple of feet out of the sitting room when the lights suddenly went off. Loftus screamed and a couple of the men curse. I, for one, stood perfectly still, making sure not to move and frighten or step on anyone.

"Allow me to get us some light," Harcourt said in his soft voice. After hearing his soft footsteps tap around for a moment, we all squinted into the sudden light of a match. Harcourt had fetched a candelabrum and was lighting the candles so we could see where we were going.

"I believe the rest of our guests went this way to their rooms," Redmond said. He had a tight grasp on Loftus' hand and she sniveled as we walked slowly down the hallway towards the second wing of guest rooms. Really, I thought, she should have just gone home with the rest of them, there was no way a woman like her could possibly do something a grisly as this and act such a way. Unless…

"This is Corbett's room, I believe," Bluer said as we stopped in front of one of the doors. It was partially open, but we couldn't really see inside, especially in the dark. "Allow me to go first," he said and pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Romanov, please keep a close on Ms. Loftus," Redmond said as he passed of the shaking woman. Her eyes were getting so big I seriously thought they might fall out of her head. Romanov seemed to be troubled by her presence, but she didn't notice anything for she clung to him as if it were the end of the world. Bluer and Redmond entered the room followed by Harcourt, who carried the light, and the three of us followed them in at a slower pace. Of course, it was probably a silly idea to even enter the room at all, because the sight before us was a grisly one indeed.

"Oh my_" Redmond gasped, and Loftus screamed before fainting in Romanov's arms.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered, shocked by the scene before my eyes. Corbett and Carlyle both lay on the floor, dead eyes staring back at the world unseeing, horrified expression on their graying burned faces. Only a couple feet away lay Clayton, Cheslock, and Violet; but they were groaning on the floor, having been roused by Loftus' scream. I bit a relief filled my heart in knowing that they were okay. I had made some strange connection with the hosts of this inn, and it would dearly hurt me if any of them were hurt or dead.

"Where's Edward?" Bluer asked.

"I sent him to go check on Greenhill," Redmond said as he went to examine his comrades on the floor, helping them slowly up.

"And what of Ms. Alcott?" I asked.

"The lights went out, and we were attacked. She panicked and fled before we could figure out who was doing this," Clayton said as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"She could still be somewhere with that manic chasing her. We must do something," Romanov said. He had slid to the floor with Loftus and was fanning her face, no sign of her rousing.

"No need to worry friends. I have found you," a voice came from the door. There was something slightly familiar about it, but before I could turn to see who had spoken, a gust of wind swept the room and blew out the only light we had. Once again freezing in the dark, I listened as events unfolded around me. There was a sick squishing sound, and oomph from Romanov. I felt a breeze come at my back, and before whatever it was descended upon me, I was pushed, and another sick squishing noise was made. At just that moment, the lights decided to flicker back on, and I gasped. Alcott stood above me with a sword, but it was currently impaled through a shocked looking Romanov. Looking past them in what seemed like slow motion, I saw a bloody and dead Loftus on the floor. Behind me, I heard the growl of the men as they watch the crazy woman kill.

"Leave her be, she is not yours," Bluer said as he grabbed me under the arms and pulled me up with inhuman speed and strength. My eyes were so wide and unblinking that it almost seemed impossible to take in everything that unfolding around me. Just as Alcott pulled her sword free of Romanov's body and turned towards us, there were footsteps in the hallway. Greenhill and Edward appeared in the doorway, and I gasped when I saw their appearance. Everything about them was seemingly normal, to some one who didn't know what to look for. In place of their usual gorgeous green, were deep red irises, and elongated canines showed in their snarling mouths. They were demons. Almost in slow motion, I turned my head to all the men standing behind me, and they too all had the red irises and canines.

They we all demons!

"What is all this?!" I suddenly shouted.

"You don't know?" Alcott laughed. She dropped the sword and raised her hands to me, which started to glow a familiar inhuman white. "I heard you were invited here by these lesser demons, because they wanted to get some information about that butler of yours, and I saw it as the perfect opportunity to get back at you for what you have done to all of my brothers and sisters. I have no one left you know. Well, almost no one left. There is one who still wants you. But I thought I would take my chances with you while he was still fighting his way out of hell." I watched as the demonic woman came slowly towards us, but Bluer pulled me behind him, and all the others shielded me from the nasty woman.

"I told you, you will not touch her. Even if you kill her tonight, he will come after you," Bluer growled, and it was a growl that made my spine tingle. It was so familiar sounding that I almost had a sense of security from the men around me. Seeing them from the back like this, it was almost hard to believe that they were demons, especially little Harcourt. But the next unfolded events made it surely more real than I ever thought.

In a flash, Alcott jumped into the throng of men and fought with a ferocity that I had never seen. She did say they were lesser demons, but I never thought she had a chance at any of them. The men flew this way and that, knocked out of her way as she reached for me. Somehow, the men kept on getting up and fending her off before she could ever reach me though, and I really had no idea as to what to do. I was left unarmed, and unknowing; a first for me, and not a place I liked to be in. just when I thought that the men surely had no chance against the demon woman, Cheslock landed a nasty scratch on her, and she screeched at him before throwing hi across the room.

"Enough of this; I will have her," she growled, and suddenly her hands were glowing again. I could feel a pit grow in my stomach, and knew that whatever power she was about to use would put me in even more trouble. A sudden white mist filled the room, and all of the men started to drop like flies. When the white mist reached me, I gasped, and immediately regretted it. The white mist made me feel extremely tired, and I then figured out who she was. Sloth.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked sleepily as she neared me.

"I thought I already told you. You have been the reason behind my brothers and sisters deaths; I must seek revenge. Plus, there is one man who wishes to see you ever so badly, and I guess I am also doing this to spite him. You see, I really don't like him, and like messing up his plans," the more Alcott…Sloth, talked, the sleepier I became. I was soon falling to the floor, fighting to keep my eyes on the woman that was nearly on top of me. I felt a strange pang in my chest and realized it was fear. Not fear of this demon, or fear for the others around me, but a fear of death. Was this really how I was going to die? I had surely thought I would be consumed by Sebastian when our contract_

Sebastian! Our contract still held string, and I could feel it pulsing in my eye. With what little strength I had left, I ripped the eye patch from my eye, and screamed my demand.

"Sebastian, I order you to help me, now!" using the last of my breath on my latest demand, I slunk to the floor and everything was becoming blurry. I watched as Sloth stood over me with glowing hands and evil smile; and just knew that she was going to kill me. I prepared myself for the pain, when there was a crash and a black streak broke through the window.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," Sebastian said in a smooth voice as he stood just behind me. With the now broken window, a breeze swept in and the spicy smell of Sebastian filled my nostrils. Could feel tears prick my eyes, and I relaxed on the floor. Maybe I was just being biased, but I knew that under orders, nothing could defeat Sebastian.

"I'm going to close my eyes now," I grumbled low, not even sure they had heard me. It was always Sebastian's deal. I was to close my eyes when he killed other demons. Since it required him to use his real form, he didn't want me to see (even though I had technically already seen once before).

"Good girl," Sebastian growled, and I saw him step over me just before I lost consciousness.

_"Lady Phantomhive."_

_ "Ms. Phantomhive."_

_ "Lady Lilith."_

_ "Lilith."_

"My lady," I heard the soft, yet familiar, voice call. Feeling a pain blossom across my skull, I groaned before slowly opening my eyes. It was light out, and many faces stared down at me. But the only one I cared to see was Sebastian's.

"Sebastian, you came," I sighed, feeling my body relax into something soft.

"Of course, you called me," he smirked.

"I know, but I didn't think you would get here on time. Or if you would be strong enough to fight with your illness," I said slowly, my wits coming back on their own time.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do something so simple? Besides, a day of rest was just what I needed to feel 100% better," he said.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked.

"Well, none of the other guests made it through their stay, unfortunately. Your servants are alright, but everyone else's were found dead as well. I suppose this is the one time where not listening to orders actually got those buffoons out of trouble," Sebastian snorted. "And then there are the curious men who have gathered to see you." Sebastian moved away from the bed, and I saw all of the hosts gathered around, looking at me with smiles.

"We want to formally apologize for the mishaps that have happened here on this estate. We never thought that one of the remaining sins would possibly come here to sabotage you," Redmond said, and all of them got down on one knee and bowed with their hands over their hearts.

"So, in turn, we have come up with something for you," Violet reached into his robes and pulled out a deep violet envelope with a black seal.

"Anytime that you find you need us, we will be there for you," Greenhill continued.

"And no matter how small the task, we will be honored to please for the rest of your days," Bluer said. All four men, as well as their servants, handed me envelopes. Sebastian stared at all of them with a look of suspicion and anger, his eyes narrowing gradually.

"So what are they exactly?" I asked, not quite sure what they meant.

"They are swearing their demonic fealty to you. So whenever you need some one and I am not around, they will come to you. Sort of like more servants," Sebastian explained with a growl. I stared at the eight men with surprise.

"Are you sure? This is a mighty large commitment," I said as I held up the envelopes.

"Well, it's the least they can do after everything they put you through here," Sebastian snorted. I threw him a dirty look, and he smirked back, obviously not caring that I had heard his comment.

"Thank you all very much. I am glad to have come across you in my life, and think of you all as my friends. You are welcome to come and visit me at my estate whenever you wish," I smiled and pushed myself up in the bed.

"Now, are you ready to go home?" Sebastian said with a tight smile. I nodded and Sebastian hurriedly scooped me up in his arms, carrying me out to my waiting carriage. The servants had already loaded all of my things, and were waiting patiently for us to leave. Sebastian settled me inside the carriage before climbing in with me, and I waved to my new friends as we rode away.

On the ride back home, I found myself leaning heavily into Sebastian, still fatigued from what had happened over the course of the last day and a half. With thought, I shocked myself. It had really only been a day and a half, even though it felt like much longer. In fact, it felt like I had lost years from my life on just this one happening.

"So, tell me, who gave you that nasty bruise around your neck?" Sebastian said quietly. Resting my head on his shoulder so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye, I answered.

"Greenhill. He did it because he was to repent the sins my father had committed against his own," I sighed.

"Hm, it seems I will be having a word with the young man after I get you settled at home," Sebastian growled.

"One thing, Sebastian," I said before he got too ahead of himself.

"Yes, my lady?" he said.

"I like my new friends a lot, and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't hurt them, kill them, or forbid them from seeing me. That's an order," I said.

"Very well," he said through gritted teeth, and all I could do was smile. We spent the rest of the ride home in silence, me snuggled into Sebastian's side, and his hand tracing lazy patterns on my arm. His scent wrapped soothingly around me, and I realized how much I had missed it while I was away for a short while.

When we arrived home, Sebastian left the unloading to the servants, and instead took me inside to get some rest. As soon as we stepped in the front door, Sebastian stiffened and pulled me tight against his chest. I could feel something different in the air of my home, and when I finally realized what it was, my eyes widened.

"You," Sebastian growled as he held me tight.

"Hello again, Sebastian."

**A/N ~ So, this is the next chapter. Sorry of it seems a little rushed, but I really haven't had much time on my hands. I find that summer had brought a lot of troubles this year, and ask that everyone be patient while I do my best to update this as quickly as I possibly can. **

**I hope you liked some of what you read. **

**Reviews make happy writers!**


End file.
